L'euphorie du Cygne rebelle chevauchant le crocodile désabusé
by McCartneyQc
Summary: ( En co avec Madoka ) Emma Swan n'a rien d'une étudiante en littérature, mais elle n'avait qu'une envie, enfin rencontrer le plus grand professeur de littérature, Francis Gold. Elle part pour Storybrooke, sans son fils Henry, 10 ans et sa grande soeur Regina. Mais il semble que Gold ne soit pas du tout comme elle le pensait. Et si il était mieux ? Serait-il le seul à la comprendre?
1. Chapter 1

_Allo vous tous,_ **Madoka** _et moi avons eu un défis... écrire du GoldenSwan, un couple... enfin, je n'ai jamais rien lu sur eux... Mais je dois avouer que nous avons un plaisir énorme à l'écrire. Car en enlevant que Gold est un méchant et Emma une gentille dans la série, ils ont énormément de point en commun... Et j'ai bien l,idée d'essayer de voir ce que ça donne c'est deux là en couple... Explosif d'après moi..._

 _C'est vraiment un essais, nous avons l'diée d'une fic complète, mais on aimerait énormément savoir si ça plait avant de se saigner à écrire une fic complète. Il a du SwanQueen, mais elles sont soeurs, pas amoureuse :p Un autre plaisir à écrire la chimie entre soeur._

 _Voilà bon chapitre_

* * *

 **1**

\- Emma ! Tu as fait tes valises ? Scanda Regina alors qu'Emma, sa petite sœur devait prendre la route le lendemain matin aux aurores pour le Maine et elle était certaine que sa valise pour ses 14 jours de séminaire à l'université de Storybrooke n'était pas encore prête.

\- Ouais j'ai le temps, je la ferais après le dîner. Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton désinvolte se tordant dans tous les sens, manette à la main alors qu'elle était en pleine course virtuelle contre son fils Henry.

Regina soupira le sourire aux lèvres, sa sœur de 28 ans était mère d'un grand garçon de 10 ans, elle était la mère la plus responsable qui soit mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de préparer les choses à l'avance, elle redevenait une adolescence insouciante. Elle avait repris ses études il y a un an, les ayant arrêtées à la naissance de Henry afin de pouvoir s'occuper de lui pleinement tout en travaillant mais aujourd'hui le jeune garçon était capable de s'occuper seul de lui-même, même si bien sûr il réclamait l'attention de sa mère. Regina avait toujours été là pour sa sœur et son neveu, le gardant lorsqu'Emma devait aller au travail tard le soir, prenant des heures de nuit afin d'être là pour son fils en journée. Regina avait toujours admiré la force de sa sœur Emma, les deux femmes étaient aussi proches qu'on puisse l'être entre sœur

Leur parent n'avait pas accepté la grossesse précoce de leur jeune fille et lui avait donné un temps réduit pour s'assumer seule. Regina qui jusqu'à cette époque ne s'était jamais rebellée, leur avait fait expressément savoir que si sa sœur partait, elle partirait aussi. Et depuis ce temps elles vivaient ensemble. Emma avait bon avoir été adopté par la famille Mills à l'âge de 5 ans, Regina la considérait comme sa sœur de sang, à son arrivée, elle l'avait tout de suite pris sous son aile devenant la grande sœur protectrice et aimante.

Mais aussi soudées qu'elles l'étaient-elles avait un physique et un caractère diamétralement opposé, l'une Regina, avait de magnifiques cheveux ébènes aux yeux d'un noir perçant, le teint hâlé, à la froide beauté égalant celle des déesses grecs, elle était distante et réservé, calculant le moindre de ses actes programmant sa vie comme un réveil, l'autre, Emma, était blonde comme les blés aux yeux verts pétillants à la peau de porcelaine semblable aux princesse des contes de fées. Mais son caractère était aussi volcanique que celui de Regina était calme, elle détestait programmer les choses à l'avance et attendait toujours le dernier moment pour faire quoi que ce soit faisant pester sa grande sœur.

La beauté des sœurs en charmait plus d'un mais les deux jeunes femmes restaient inapprochables, Emma parce qu'elle était tombé amoureuse d'un salop qui lui avait brisé le cœur la laissant seule, enceinte. L'autre parce qu'elle ne faisait confiance à personne et ne se laissait pas facilement approcher, sa froideur et son air hautain en effrayant plus d'un malgré sa grande beauté.

Regina fut sortie de ses pensées par un cri de victoire d'Emma qui venait de battre son fils à « Grand Tourismo » Elle leva les yeux au ciel secouant la tête.

\- Les enfants le repas est près ! Fit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Oui MAAMAAAN ! Clamèrent Henry et Emma en sautant du canapé afin de mettre la table.

Il avait été convenu depuis des années que Regina cuisinerait depuis qu'alors qu'Henry n'avait que 3 ans, ils s'étaient retrouvés tous aux urgences à cause des essais culinaires d'Emma plus que douteux.

Lorsque les assiettes couverts et verres furent mit, ils passèrent à table, se délectant de la cuisine de la brunette. Après quelques minutes de silence religieux à savourer le repas goûteux mais simple de Regina, Henry pris la parole :

\- Maman ton repas est une tuerie comme d'habitude !

\- Henry Mills ton langage ! Le repris Regina en souriant.

Le jeune garçon l'avait toujours appelé maman elle aussi, ayant été élevé par les deux sœurs, pour lui il n'avait pas de père mais deux mères ce qui portait bien souvent à confusion dans leur entourage, notamment à l'école. Les parents d'élèves et les professeurs les prenant pour deux femmes gays.

Le silence se fit de nouveau avant que Regina ne le rompe à son tour.

\- Alors Emma Swan impatiente d'aller à ton séminaire ?

\- Oh oui mais ce n'est pas tant le séminaire qui me rend impatiente mais le fait de rencontrer l'homme le plus géniale de la planète. S'extasia Emma avant de mordre dans un bout de saumon sauce Hollandaise.

Elle avala un morceau sans le mâcher et repris :

\- Le plus grand prof de littérature de toute la planète voir de l'univers !

\- Francis Gold ! Reprirent en cœur Regina et Henry en riant devant l'air faussement vexé d'Emma.

\- Oui Francis Gold, ça pose un problème ?

\- Quoi que tu parles de lui tout le temps depuis que tu as lu une de ses thèses ? Que tu passes tes soirées à faire des recherches sur lui tentant de trouvé une photo sur internet ? Argua La belle brune en haussant les sourcils d'un air dubitatif, Non tellement pas ! Ironisa Régina souriant alors qu'Henry pouffait dans ses pommes sautées.

\- Hey ! Vous avez fini oui, je ne parle pas de lui à longueur de journée. Contra Emma croisant les bras, boudeuse.

\- C'est vrai maman, tu ne parles pas de lui à longueur de journée ! Déclara Henry le plus sérieusement possible.

\- Ah tu vois Gina ! La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

\- Oui quand tu dors tu ne parles pas de lui ! Continua-t-il faisant éclater de rire la brune qui rit de plus belle devant l'air outragé d'Emma.

\- Pff, je suis une incomprise, je vous quitte ! Clama la blonde tragiquement en se levant pour débarrasser la table.

\- Penses à faire la vaisselle avant de faire ta valise. Rappela Regina en se levant à son tour, prenant son verre de vin afin de le finir sur le canapé.

Elle ricana en entendant sa sœur bougonner en lavant la vaisselle alors qu'Henry finissait de débarrasser, essuyant les assiettes après avoir passé une éponge humide sur la table.

Malgré elle, Emma sourit, sa famille allait incroyablement lui manquer durant ses deux semaines, heureusement qu'ils viendraient la voir le week-end, depuis la naissance de son fils, elle n'avait jamais été séparé d'eux plus de quelques jours. Pour Regina lorsque cette dernière avait passé avec brio son examen de droit à New-York, étant obligée de prendre un hôtel sur place, Boston n'étant pas la porte à coté et pour Henry lorsqu'il était parti 4 jours en classe de neige avec sa classe.

A ce constat elle versa une larme, l'essuyant rapidement, voilà qu'elle devenait une guimauve, elle n'allait pas mourir car elle allait être séparé deux fois 7 jours, de sa famille.

Elle sentit une main chaude lui frotter le dos, elle tourna la tête pour voir Regina qui lui souriait.

\- On s'appellera tous les soirs via Skype et le vendredi soir tu nous verras débarquer, on ne sera pas séparé longtemps. Déclara la brunette en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa sœur en la pressant contre elle.

\- Je sais… Souffla Emma en ravalant sa salive.

Elle avait l'impression d'être égoïste en les laissant, Regina avait son travail au cabinet mais avait aménagé ses heures durant 15 jours pour être présente pour Henry et ses devoirs du soir. Quant à Henry elle allait l'abandonné durant deux longues semaines juste pour vivre son rêve, rencontrer Francis Gold, l'imminent professeur de littérature qui lui avait fait tourné la tête, elle qui ne savait même pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie du haut de ses 28 ans, ayant passé ses dix dernières nuits à veiller des vieux acariâtres et malades. C'était très bien payé mais ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'elle voulait faire de sa vie.

\- Allez Miss Swan, une tisane, une douche et au lit demain on se lève tôt !

\- Ouais j'ai ma valise à faire avant ! Soupira la blonde dépitée.

\- Ça fait une semaine que je te dis de la faire, tu ne m'as pas écouté, tu vas en oublier la moitié.

\- Mais non ! J'y vais de suite.

Emma parti après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle avait raison mais elle ne lui dirait jamais, Regina était trop agaçante à avoir toujours raison et elle ne voulait pas se faire entendre je te l'avais bien dit.

Il était minuit lorsque la jeune femme eu fini de faire ses valises, s'asseyant sur la dernière afin de la fermer. =Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour aller prendre sa douche elle tomba sur Regina qui la regardait avec amusement.

\- Sans commentaire ! Fit Emma jetant un regard noir à sa sœur en la bousculant pour passer alors qu'elle était dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Je n'ai rien dit ! Nia la brune en levant les mains.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel et claqua la porte de la salle de bain en bougonnant, faisant sourire Regina.

Le lendemain les au revoir furent longs et difficiles, comme si les deux sœurs et le fils n'allaient jamais se retrouver.

Finalement Emma frappa dans ses mains et monta dans sa Volkswagen Jaune pour cinq heures de route. Elle fit le voyage d'une traite mais fut pris dans les embouteillages c'est en panique qu'elle franchit le panneau Storybrooke sans ralentir et ce qui devait arriver arriva, elle percuta une Cadillac qui franchissait le carrefour. Après quelques instants de battement, elle vit le propriétaire de la Cadillac sortir de sa voiture, elle remarqua qu'il se soutenait avec une canne. Emma, elle, sorti en panique de la sienne.

\- Monsieur, Monsieur... vous allez bien ? S'enquit-elle inquiète.

Durant quelque seconde l'homme se figea avant de se retourner lentement vers elle. Il avait des cheveux mi- longs qui lui tombait devant les yeux, mais Emma remarqua qu'il leva sa canne vers elle, avant de faire un mouvement de la tête pour retirer ses cheveux du visage. Il était plutôt bel homme, ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire que son regard démentait, ses yeux restèrent froids.

\- N'ayez crainte, la canne n'a pas poussé dans mes mains durant l'impact. Se moqua-t-il en suivant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme.

Sans plus de cérémonie il alla voir les dégâts sur sa voiture, la petite Volkswagen jaune avait subi plus de dommages que sa grosse Cadillac, mais les dégâts étaient superficiels pour les deux véhicules. L'homme se retourna vers la blonde, son portefeuille dans ses mains, quand cette dernière lui donna un papier.

\- Je n'ai pas le temps, mais voilà mes coordonnés, appelez moi en fin d'après-midi... je suis vraiment pressée. S'excusa Emma.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa voiture avant de se retourner de nouveau vers lui.

\- Vraiment désolée, sincèrement.

La voilà engloutie dans ce petit tas de ferraille jaune reprenant la route, l'homme laissa un sourire étirer ses lèvres devant la situation et cette tornade blonde aux yeux pétillants. Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier qu'elle venait de lui donner. « Emma Swan ». Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans les environs et encore moins une voiture aussi ridiculement jaune, elle devait être une étudiante du séminaire. Avec le peu qu'il avait vue, il plaignait ses professeurs si elle était aussi pressée d'en apprendre de leur cours.

L'incident déjà événement du passé, l'homme repris la place dans sa voiture, en oubliant qu'il avait laissé son cellulaire dans la voiture, ouvert en pleine communication.

\- Gold ? Gold, tu es revenu ?

Il prit le téléphone et le posa sur son oreille en levant les yeux aux ciel.

\- Oui, oui, écoute Zelena, je suis pressé, on se croise j'imagine durant l'heure du déjeuner.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, il raccrocha, le regard sur le petit papier, avant de le glisser dans son portefeuille. Il reprit le chemin de l'université, même s'il ne donnait pas le premier cours, Francis Gold adorait arriver tôt et prendre le temps de se reposer. Il entra par l'entrée des professeurs avant d'aller chercher son thé à la cafétéria. Il n'était pas le plus sociable, donc il savait parfaitement que plusieurs étudiants étaient déjà dans les classes. Gold prenait tout son temps, c'était un rituel, pour avoir un thé parfait il fallait lui donner tout l'amour possible.

 _GSGSGSGS_

Lorsque Emma arriva devant l'université elle se gara à la première place qu'elle trouva. Sortit de sa voiture et prit son sac de cours, ignorant son pare-chocs qui tomba au sol lorsqu'elle claqua la portière. Elle se mit à courir vers le hall heurtant un homme au passage.

\- Hey tu ne peux pas faire attention ! Gronda-t-il

\- Désolée ! S'excusa Emma en ramassant son sac qui était tombé au sol dans le choc.

Lorsqu'elle se releva le vert croisa le bleu azur, son cœur bâta un instant plus vite, l'homme était assez grand bien fait, brun et ses yeux étaient magnifiquement bleus, il portait une petite barbiche qui ajoutait à son charme il était tout à fait au goût d'Emma. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche.

\- Hey _love,_ pas de trouble, j'aime être bousculé par une jolie femme. Fit-il en la déshabillant du regard

Emma haussa les sourcils, sans un mot elle le contourna, il était beau mais idiot définitivement pas son genre.

\- Hey ! Où vas-tu ? Je mérite un verre pour cette agression même involontaire. Dit-il en lui saisissant le poignet.

Elle regarda sa main qu'il tenait, haussant à nouveau les sourcils.

\- Je vous déconseille de faire ça ! Avertis Emma en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'individu.

\- Ou quoi, allez beauté, entre prof on peut boire un petit verre ! Provoqua le brun au look de corsaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis prof ? Contra la blonde.

\- Bah tu n'as pas l'âge d'être une élève !

Emma serra les dents, fermant les yeux, blessée dans son orgueil de femme elle n'avait que 28 ans pas 40 et même si elle était certainement la plus âgée, le faire remarquer manquait cruellement de tact et de galanterie.

\- Un conseil, lorsque vous voudrez draguer la prochaine pauvre femme qui tombera sur votre chemin ne la traité pas de vielle.

Sur ses paroles Emma fit un tour sur elle-même entraînant le bras de l'homme dans le mouvement qui dans une roulade se retrouva sur le dos dans un grand bruit sourd.

Les gens qui avaient assister à la scène se mirent à siffler et applaudir Emma tandis que l'homme frottait son derrière un sourire conquis sur les lèvres. Il se faisait la promesse de conquérir cette diablesse quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Gold entendit les applaudissements, mais préféra fermer les yeux et prendre une gorgé de son thé ignorant ce brouhaha. Tout était parfait, il se tourna quand quelqu'un entra en collision de plein fouet avec lui. Le choc lui fit perdre sa canne et il dû s'appuyer sur l'incompétent qui ne regardait pas où il allait. Quand son regard rencontra deux billes vertes pétillantes de malice, il claqua sa langue contre son palais

\- Vraiment Miss Swan, vous avez vraiment quelque chose contre moi aujourd'hui.

\- Merde... Vous me suivez ou quoi, je vous ai donnez les bonnes informations.

Emma était encore sous le choc de sa rencontre avec le professeur sans doigté avec les femmes que se retrouver de nouveau devant l'homme à la Cadillac, lui fit perdre patience. Décidément, tout allait de travers.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais il ne faut pas courir le visage plonger dans un cahier.

\- Et vous ! Vous pourriez regarder où vous marchez.

Un lent sourire s'afficha sur son visage, elle ne manquait pas de repartie cette tornade blonde. Emma porta de nouveau son attention sur l'homme. Il n'avait que quelques centimètres de plus qu'elle, il avait un visage sévère mais pas désagréable à regarder, ses cheveux était mi- longs parsemés de quelques mèches grises, ses petits yeux bruns étaient remplis d'intelligence et la main qui avait mis sur son épaule semblait solide avec de beaux doigts. Le regard d'Emma fut attiré par la canne de l'homme tombé à ses pieds, elle se pencha légèrement pour la prendre dans ses mains avant de la tendre à l'homme, quand elle remarqua la tache humide sur la chemise de Gold. Il retira sa main de son épaule ayant retrouvé son équilibre.

\- Je... je suis désolée, mais...

\- Vous êtes pressez.

\- Oui mon cours à commencer... Vraiment.

\- Oui, oui je connais ce refrain vraiment-désolée-sincèrement. Ironisa-t-il le un sourire dédaigneux sur la face

Emma lui fit une grimace avant de se remettre à courir vers sa salle de classe. Francis passa sa main sur sa chemise, le regard sur la jeune femme en manteau de cuir rouge. Il n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé les blondes attirantes, mais quelque chose se dégageait de cette étudiante d'assez séduisant. Il secoua sa tête avant de revenir vers la salle des professeurs, avec son thé à moitié vide, le reste du contenu était sur sa chemise. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il commençait déjà à déboutonner sa chemise, se disant qu'heureusement qu'il en avait toujours une de rechange. Devant le miroir il refit sa cravate quand la voix stridente de Zelena lui brûla les oreilles, le faisant lever les yeux au ciels.

\- Pourquoi tu ne te déshabilles jamais quand je suis là mon cher ?

\- Car je me respect quand même un tout petit peu.

Zelena croyait toujours qu'il la taquinait quand il lui parlait comme ça, mais Gold n'était pas du tout intéressé par cette furie rousse. Il s'assit à son bureau en mettant sa jambe blessée sur une chaise à ses côtés. Normalement il aimait regarder les noms de ses étudiants avant le premier cours, question de se pratiquer à prononcer les noms sortant de l'ordinaire, mais cette année, il préférait faire une petite sieste avant son premier cours.

 _GSGSGSGS_

Killian Jones, entra dans la salle des professeurs, les fesses toujours en feu après sa rencontre avec sa prochaine victime. Il avait encore dans la tête le visage de cette furie blonde aux yeux verts magnifiques, mais il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant Francis Gold endormis sur sa chaise. Il vint le réveiller en secouant légèrement son épaule.

\- Frank, c'est presque l'heure...

Gold détestait les surnoms, son prénom était Francis et non Frank, il avait beau le spécifier depuis les cinq années que Jones était professeur à l'université rien ne semblait lui faire comprendre. Cette année était plus difficile pour Gold de donner les cours durant les deux semaines du séminaire, il se sentait épuisé, désabusé de l'enseignement. Il savait qu'il était le plus reconnu des professeurs de lettre du pays, qu'il aurait pu aller enseigner partout dans le monde, mais il avait préféré venir dans cette petite université, qui se remplissait d'année en année par des étudiants venu expressément pour être enseigner par Francis Gold.

C'est avec lassitude qui se dirigea vers sa classe, qui devait compter pas moins de 200 étudiants pour le séminaire de littérature. Il n'était pas le seul professeur durant les quatorze prochains jours qui allait enseigner à ses jeunes adultes remplis d'espoir par la légende Gold. Ce que la légende ne disait pas, c'était à quel point son cours était difficile pour les non-initiés, qu'il n'avait pas de patience pour la stupidité et qu'il ne devenait jamais intime ou amical avec les étudiantes.

Quand il entra dans la classe, presque toute les places étaient prises, il vit plusieurs étudiants s'asseoir à son entrée, raide, le regard lumineux d'avoir enfin Gold devant eux. Les murmures de surprise le faisaient toujours quelque peu sourire. Les '' Il est petit'' ou encore '' Oh il marche avec une canne'' mais celui qu'il adorait c'était '' Il n'a pas l'air si terrifiant''. Gold se retourna pour refermer la porte, les retardataires n'avaient pas de place dans sa classe, quand une voix à moitié hystérique et nerveuse se fit attendre.

\- Attendez je suis...

Quand Emma tomba face-à-face avec lui, ses yeux verts s'agrandirent de surprise, la bouche ouverte reprenant son souffle d'avoir trop courut depuis ce matin. Gold se figea aussi, mais se reprit plus rapidement qu'Emma. La voilà enfin se dit-il et elle était dans sa classe. Parfait…

\- Vous êtes désolée ? Se moqua Gold.

Il ne voulait pas s'avouer qu'il espérait qu'elle soit en littérature, elle allait faire une victime facile pour amadouer la classe. Francis adorait avoir un bouc émissaire dans chaque classe. Il permit donc à Emma d'entrer dans la classe sous le regard de tous les autres étudiants. Comme elle se dirigeait vers une place libre au milieu de l'amphithéâtre, Gold marcha aider par sa canne jusqu'à son bureau.

\- Voyez-vous, Miss Swan est l'exemple même de l'étudiant qui ne passera pas au travers des deux semaines. Elle est perdue, en retard et semble légèrement perturbée.

La classe ricana, alors qu'Emma soutenait le regard du professeur avant de regarder sur sa feuille de cours, avait-elle entré dans la bonne classe ?

\- Vous cherchiez quel local Miss Swan ?

\- B312.

Il lui fit un sourire en coin légèrement cruel, avant de monter sur la petite estrade.

\- Je suis Francis Gold et pour cette classe du séminaire de littérature nous allons étudier de fond en comble le roman suivant :

Il se retourna vers le grand tableau blanc en ouvrant un feutre noir. Il avait vu le visage d'Emma Swan se transformer à l'annonce de son nom. Cette homme froid était donc celui qu'elle adulait depuis des mois. Il n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Gold, lui, avait analysée sa réaction avec justesse. Donc elle faisait partie de ces étudiants venant ici que pour sa réputation, intéressant se dit-il en écrivant le nom du roman, en élargissant son sourire cruel, dos aux étudiants.

 _ **LA PROMENADE AU PHARE.**_

Gold se retourna vers la classe, toujours avec son sourire en coin, tous les étudiants, sauf Emma Swan, avait le nez sur leur portable, tapant sûrement le nom du roman. Francis prit sa canne et frappa fortement sur son bureau faisant sursauté tous les élèves.

\- Dans cette classe je ne tolère aucun portable dans vos mains durant les 120 minutes que dure le cours, si j'en prend un qui porte son regard sur cet objet, il sera expulsé pour réussir le séminaire et espéré revenir ici à l'été ou è l'automne pour un diplôme, il faut réussir MON cours. Alors, il n'a aucun ici qui est capable de me dire qui a écrit ce roman ?

Le regard froid de Gold se promena sur les étudiants, qui préféraient détourner le regard. Seul le silence lui répondit, il se retourna vers le tableau en se disant qu'il allait au moins avoir 200 personnes de moins à la rentrée, quand il attendit la voix qu'il avait appris à bien connaître depuis ce matin.

\- Virginia Woolf

Gold se tourna lentement avant de planté son regard dans celui d'Emma, elle ne semblait plus du tout arrogante, elle avait une lueur légèrement terrifiée qui voilait ses yeux verts.

\- Vous voulez vraiment nous faire analyser ce roman, en seulement deux semaines ?

\- Oui, Miss Swan...

\- Vraiment ?

Il vint s'asseoir sur le devant de son bureau, faisant face à des étudiants silencieux qui suivaient l'échange entre le professeur et l'étudiante.

\- Vous avez quelque chose à dire sur ce roman ?

\- Autre chose que ce roman est presque impossible à comprendre ? Non monsieur. Répondit Emma, un air faussement nonchalant sur le visage.

\- Il n'est pas impossible, difficile serait le bon terme, et je vais vous donner les outils pour vous aider à le comprendre. Mais oui, voyez-vous Miss Swan à raison. Ce roman est compliqué, difficile. Mon but comme professeur n'est pas de vous donner toutes les solutions, vous êtes adultes, vous avez choisi ce séminaire, vous allez travailler sur vous même...

Francis Gold se remit debout, il avait captivé tous ses étudiants, il était un excellent orateur, cette classe qui lui semblait être remplis de cancres, avait un nouveau souffle, les 200 étudiants le suivaient des yeux, ne faisait qu'un.

\- Ce roman ne compte que 244 pages, nous allons durant la première semaine, travailler sur l'oublier de soi, oublier que nous sommes une entité solitaire, pour oublier cette notion. Pour pouvoir comprendre se livre, il faut totalement faire abstraction de ce que nous sommes. Il faut parfois même oublier qui nous sommes. Nous sommes loin d'un roman remplis de dialogues ou d'action, pour ça, vous vous êtes trompé de classe et de professeur quand vous avez fait votre choix de cours. Ensuite vous allez n'avoir qu'une journée pour le lire, et le reste de la semaine pour le comprendre...

Gold s'arrêta devant la rangée d'Emma, leva les yeux et les plongea de nouveau dans son regard.

\- La dernière journée du séminaire sera pour la rédaction de votre analyse, je n'accepte aucun retard, ici les vraiment-désolée-sincèrement ne sont pas tolérés. Vous avez dix minutes pour accepter ce défi ou vous rendre au bureau du directeur et demander un autre cours, l'offre s'annule dans dix minutes.

Francis Gold retourna à son bureau pour s'y asseoir, enleva sa montre à son poignet et la déposa sur le bureau. Normalement près de 50% de la classe se vidait, mais au bout de deux minutes, c'était toujours silence dans la classe, personne ne bougea. De sa main Gold remit ses cheveux vers l'arrière, plongea son regard vers sa classe, tous les regards étaient plantés vers lui, attendant la première leçon. Un sentiment puissant envahit Gold, avait-il devant lui le groupe d'étudiants qu'il avait toujours rêvé, ces 200 jeunes adultes pouvaient-ils lui redonner foi en la jeunesse et en l'enseignement ?

Il se releva, remit sa montre au bout des dix minutes.

\- Vous êtes tous certains ?

Un ''Oui monsieur'' puissant, uni d'une même voix lui répondit. Il se tapa dans les mains avec son même sourire mystérieux.

\- Bienvenue dans l'enfer de la littérature humaines mes très chers. Je ne suis pas votre ami, votre frère ou votre père. Vos problèmes extérieurs à ce cours ne m'intéressent pas. Vos motivations vous regardent, si la réflexion de ce roman vous ramène à des souvenirs d'enfance douloureux, il y a un psy, toute une faculté en psychiatrie et plein d'étudiants qui prendront un malin plaisir à vous aider. Ça sera très difficile, si vous abandonnez avant la fin des deux semaines, vous n'allez pas réussir le séminaire

Gold stoppa son monologue, observant l'assemblée, ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur Swan qui le défia du regard, ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager avant qu'il ne rompt le contact et se retourne vers son bureau.

\- Ah j'oubliais presque... Si votre analyse est faite avec tous les efforts possibles, il est alors impossible d'échouer dans ce cours, mais si votre analyse est un résumé d'un site internet, ou bâclé, vous aller avoir perdu votre temps et le mien, sans parler de votre argent. Déclara-t-il en se retourna vers sa classe.

Gold fit de nouveau volte-face, prit trois grosses boites par terre et les déposa sur la table, avant de s'asseoir sur le bureau.

\- Le premier cours est fini, dès demain, la classe sera d'une durée de 120 minutes, dès le son de la cloche, jusqu'à la toute fin des deux heures. Aucun retard, au départ en avance, sauf problème familial, je suis un bourreau, mais pas un monstre. Avant de sortir de la classe, prenez un roman et on se dit à demain.

Le cours n'avait duré qu'une heure, mais chaque premier cours était rapide, on expliquait les deux semaines du cours en surface.

Les étudiants se levèrent presque tous en même temps et c'est en file qu'ils vinrent prendre le livre. Quand Emma se pencha vers la boite pour prendre le sien, elle se força de toute ses forces pour ne pas le regarder, quand elle s'éloigna pour sortir de la salle, il l'arrêta.

\- Miss Swan vous avez une minute ?

Quand elle se retourna vers lui, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard, quelques étudiants restaient encore. Emma se rapprocha du bureau où Gold était toujours assit, ignorant les regards des élèves. Quand ils furent seuls, il tourna son visage vers elle. C'était impossible pour Emma de deviner son âge, il avait fin quarantaine ou la jeune cinquantaine.

\- Comment connaissez-vous ce roman ?

\- Ah, c'est ma sœur, elle l'a lu il y a longtemps, elle m'en a parlé entre un mélange de plaisir et de terreur.

Il lui fit un léger sourire, avant de pencher sa tête sur le côté, l'examinant de la tête aux pieds.

\- Vous n'avez pas le profil d'une étudiante en lettre, murmura-t-il

\- Et ça ressemble à quoi une étudiante en lettre ?

\- À tout sauf à vous.

Emma croisa les bras en fronçant les sourcils, il ne semblait pas à un macho, pourtant ses propos sexiste la choquaient, voyant son expression, il leva une main, en signe de paix.

\- Ne vous méprenez pas Miss Swan. Vous me semblez être plus une femme d'action que de réflexion...

Emma leva un sourcil de dédain.

\- Je crois que plus je parle plus je m'enfonce, non ? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en baissant les yeux

\- Un peu oui, mais pour vous rassurer, j'ai pris un cours complémentaire, en éducation physique.

Francis releva brusquement son regard vers Emma, elle avait pris un cours avec Killian Jones, il était le seul professeur de sport durant le séminaire d'éducation physique. Un pincement dans son ventre le dérangea, Jones avait la réputation de flirter avec ses étudiantes, et Emma ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite pour son cours. Comme elle le voyait froncer les sourcils, Emma sentit l'obligation d'expliquer son choix.

\- Je me concentre plus après avoir fait du sport, ça purifie mon corps et mon âme et ensuite je suis intellectuellement plus alerte.

Gold secoua légèrement la tête avant de la remercié et de lui souhaiter bonne fin de journée. Ils restèrent quelques secondes de plus, le regard perdu dans celui de l'autre avant qu'Emma ne sorte de la classe sentant le rouge lui venir aux joues.

La jeune femme revint à sa voiture, ré encastrant son par choc mais elle soupira quand une seconde après il retomba au sol. Elle le ramassa et le balança sur la banquette arrière, se promettant de chercher un garagiste le lendemain mais pour l'instant la seule chose qu'elle voulait c'était aller à son appartement qu'elle avait loué pour le séminaire, se poser et téléphoner à ses deux amours.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps pour arriver à destination, la bourgade n'étant pas bien grande. Comme convenu le propriétaire avait mis les clés sous le paillasson avec un mot de bienvenu.

Elle tira sa valise dans l'appartement et le scruta agréablement surprise du standing de celui-ci, il y avait une grande cuisine équipée, ouverte sur un salon coquet. Elle traversa celui-ci pour atterrir dans une chambre assez grande où une salle de bain attenant. Elle remarqua une autre porte qu'elle ouvrit pour découvrir une seconde chambre, celle où sa sœur séjournerait lors du weekend end avec Henry qui lui dormirait avec Emma.

Avec un sourire radieux, elle défit sa valise, mais au bout de quelques instants elle s'exclama catastrophée.

\- Mais non !

Elle fouilla de nouveau frénétiquement dans sa valise ne trouvant pas ce qu'elle recherchait. C'est là que la voix de sa sœur résonna dans sa tête « Je te l'avais dit Emma, si tu avais préparé ta valise en avance tu n'aurais rien oublié, toujours faire une liste ! »

\- La ferme madame je sais tout ! Scanda-t-elle avant de prendre son téléphone pour appeler sa sœur.

\- Fantastique, tu me lâches ! Gronda-t-elle en jetant son cellulaire sur son lit

Elle était bien, une semaine sans portable puisse qu'elle avait oublié son fichu chargeur de malheur chez elle.

La jeune femme sortit son pc de sa sacoche, se connecta au wifi et lança un appel Skype à sa sœur, elle attendit quelques instants avant que celle-ci ne prenne l'appelle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'appelles pas avec ton téléphone ? s'étonna Regina

\- J'ai oublié mon chargeur. Marmotta Emma entre ses lèvres tournant son regard pour échapper à celui de sa sœur.

\- Ah…Dit simplement la brunette.

\- La ferme ! Gronda Emma énervée que la jeune femme ait eu raison encore une fois.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Regina en souriant levant les mains face à la caméra.

\- Je vois ton regard suffisant et ça me suffit ! Grogna la blonde.

Regina ri avant d'appeler Henry qui arriva quelques secondes plus tard face à la web Cam.

\- Salut Mam' pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé avec ton téléphone ? s'enquit-il en souriant.

Emma ferma les yeux, son fils était comme sa sœur, il avait toujours des choses déplaisantes à dire pour prouver qu'il avait raison.

\- Je voulais voir votre tête ! Dit-elle pleine d'assurance.

Le jeune garçon regarda sa tante avec un sourire en coin, levant un sourcil, la brune lui répondit par un sourire

\- Tu n'as plus de batterie et t'as oublié ton chargeur ! Devina le jeune garçon en rigolant suivit par le rire de sa tante qui cachait son visage dans son épaule.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Bon alors il est comment ton Gold ? Demanda Regina reprenant son sérieux

\- Bien ! Répondit simplement Emma en haussant les épaules.

Regina tiqua, depuis des mois sa sœur n'avait que le nom de Gold à la bouche et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle l'avait enfin rencontré, elle semblait être redescendue de son nuage.

\- Tout va bien Em' ? S'enquit Regina avec inquiétude.

\- Oui ça va je suis juste fatiguée et même affamée, je vais vous laisser, j'ai repéré un snack juste à côté, je vais y aller puis après aller me coucher, je vous aime.

Emma ne laissa pas à sa sœur et à son fils le temps de répondre elle se déconnecta. Dans un soupire elle s'appuya contre le dossier du canapé, elle ne voulait pas dire à sa famille, qu'elle avait été déçue de sa rencontre d'avec celui qu'elle considérait comme son mentor.

Il était froid, taciturne, distant et impitoyable, elle aurait même dit méchant, elle se demandait même si c'était bien le vrai Francis Gold tant il était différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé via son écrit, la seul chose positive qu'il en était ressortit de cette rencontre chaotique était qu'il était plutôt bel homme pour son âge. Il avait une aura animal qui se dégageait de lui qui ne laissait pas Emma indifférente pour son plus grand désarroi.

 _GSGSGSGS_

La nuit commençait a tombée sur Storybrooke quand Francis Gold se rendit au cimetière, il marcha lentement toujours soutenu par sa canne, la tête penchée quand il arriva devant une pierre tombale. Il releva sa tête en reniflant, les yeux humides, avant de poser un gros bouquet de fleurs sur le dessus de la pierre.

\- Salut vous deux. J'ai négligé de venir depuis un moment, j'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu seul. J'en suis désolé. Vous savez comme je déteste les séminaires, mais cette année je crois que j'ai une super bonne classe. Comme tu me l'avais prédit mon amour. Tu te souviens que c'était notre petit jeu, je me plaignais toujours que c'était toi qui avait les meilleures classes, car tu charmais tout le monde juste avec ton sourire lumineux. C'est avec ce même sourire que tu m'as séduit. Bae avait le même ...

Gold se passa une main sur ses yeux pour les essuyer.

\- Oh Belle, si tu savais comment j'ai de la difficulté à respirer sans toi... Chaque matin est un calvaire, chaque soir c'est... Tu sais que je ne dors plus dans notre chambre, ton parfum n'y est plus... Je t'aime tellement mon ange...

Francis déposa sa canne contre la pierre avant de s'asseoir par terre, prenant soin de bien placer sa jambe blessée. Il déposa sa main sur la pierre froide, avant de laisser ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

\- Bae, mon bébé... J'ai toujours ta PlayStation tu sais. J'y joue même parfois, mais tu me connais moi et les jeux vidéo. Je me fais tuer en moins d'une minute, tu... tu n'as jamais eu le temps de me montrer. J'ai toujours été fier de toi, tu le sais non ? Je t'aime mon grand...

Il embrassa la pierre avant de se relever, et après un dernier regard se tourna vers sa voiture en sortant de sa poche un flacon d'alcool. Il prit une longue gorgée avant d'embarquer dans sa voiture, avec la promesse qu'il y aurait encore plein d'alcool à la maison, ça lui permettait d'oublier que depuis dix ans il était veuf et que son enfant était mort. Il jeta un dernier regard vers la dernière demeure des deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

 **BELLE FRENCH-GOLD**

 **1974-2007**

 **BAELFIRE GOLD**

 **1997-2007**

* * *

 _ **Alors on abandonne ou on continu ?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Voilà le chapitre 2 de notre GoldenSwan de_ **Madoka** _et moi... Les séminaires ne va durer que l'espace de 3 chapitre... On survole les deux semaines, avec les élément important... et dès le chapitre 4 c'est la vrai session... Nous avons un plaisir évidement à développer cette fic et encore plus à l'écrire... Il a plus de personnes qui ont lu le chapitre 1 que je le croyais... Nous sommes deux personnes qui vous pond cette histoire, avoir un commentaire fait plaisir..._

 _Comme dans le roman_ Orgueil et Préjugé _la leçon ici c'est que la première impression n'est jamais la bonne... Il faut connaitre vraiment un personne pour savoir ce qu'il a dans son coeur selon Belle French... L,attirance physique est douloureuse, surtout quand on ne la comprend pas... l'amour se développe ici, un coup de foudre physique ne veut pas nécessairement dire un coup de foudre amoureux. Bon assez philosophé bonne lecture._

 _Merci à ceux qui laisse un commentaire, ça nous motive vraiment_

* * *

 **2**

Après s'être douchée, Emma fila droit vers le Snack qu'elle avait repéré un peu plus tôt. Lorsqu'elle entra elle ne fut pas surprise de constater qu'il était blindé, il ne restait plus qu'une petite place au comptoir. Beaucoup d'étudiants habitaient les villes environnantes mais il restait un bon quart qui séjournaient dans la petite ville de Storybrooke.

Elle s'installa donc sur le tabouret au bar et pris une carte qui était dans un présentoir réservé à cet effet. Une vielle femme vint à sa rencontre, elle avait tout de la grand-mère un peu bourrue mais sympa, cheveux gris frissonnant, lunettes chaussées sur le bout du nez et un peu d'embonpoint.

\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ma belle ?

\- Un cheese burger géant, patates, sauce blanche avec une bière.

\- Bien miss !

La vielle femme cria sa commande au cuisinier saisonnier, habituellement elle faisait elle-même la cuisine mais lors de la saison du séminaire, c'était bien trop intense pour qu'elle puisse assurer tout elle-même.

\- Ruby une bière pour la demoiselle ! Beugla-t-elle à la serveuse brune qui s'occupait du bar et de la salle en même temps avec une autre serveuse.

\- Oui grand-mère !

Une place se libéra en salle et Emma fit un signe à la fameuse Ruby comme quoi elle allait s'installer en salle. Cette dernière la regarda et lui fit un large sourire en hochant la tête. La jeune blonde sortie son livre et plongea dedans, une ride de concentration extrême entre les yeux, ce livre lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

Quelques minutes plus tard la bière d'Emma fut servie accompagnée de chips.

\- Voila ! Dit-elle dans un sourire polie

\- Merci !

\- Je m'appelle Ruby, je serais votre serveuse ce soir. Annonça-t-elle

Emma lui sourit et replongea dans son livre en buvant une gorgée de bière.

\- Vous êtes ici pour le séminaire ? S'enquit la brunette au look d'adolescente.

\- Oui ! Répondit simplement Emma sans détacher ses yeux de son livre tentant de le comprendre.

\- Vu votre air contrarié, je suis certaine que vous suivez les cours de Gold !

Emma releva la tête surprise.

\- Vous le connaissez ?

\- Tout le monde connaît monsieur Gold ici, l'homme sauvage qui ne parle que par mono syllabe. Ria Ruby.

La jeune femme repartie rapidement après les cris de la vielles dame qui l'appelait. Emma resta perplexe, elle avait vu que Gold n'était pas facile mais elle était de ceux qui se faisait une idée par eux même.

Le lendemain elle eut son premier cours d'éducation physique et fut surprise de voir que son professeur était monsieur l'idiot qui après sa chute sur les fesses semblait encore plus idiot puisse qu'il continuait à la draguer ouvertement et sans gêne. Le cours de Gold fut en fin de journée et pour une épreuve ce fut une épreuve, la moitié de sa classe ne dura pas le cours, n'ayant pas compris ne serait-ce que la consigne première, ce qui agaça au plus haut point le professeur, il savait que ceux qui ne comprenaient pas les premiers conseils seraient largués à la lecture abandonnant tant il était difficile de comprendre ne serais ce que les extraits que Gold leur lisait. Emma, elle, ne comprenait pas plus que les autres mais suivait un tant soit peu réussissant à répondre aux questions de son mentor, gonflant le cœur de Francis de fierté sans qu'il puisse se l'expliquer.

Chaque cours était une épreuve mais en même temps une source d'apprentissage sans fin qui boostait Emma comme jamais. Elle était impatiente et en même temps angoissée avant chaque séance. Elle travaillait jusqu'à tard dans la nuit revoyant ses notes pour être sûre de bien être préparer pour le cours de son professeur favori.

Au départ elle avait été déstabilisée par cet homme si loin de l'image qu'elle en avait mais au fil des jours, elle avait retrouvé l'homme derrière ses écrits, il était passionné et passionnant.

Ce fut épuisée mais heureuse qu'elle finit la semaine. Sa sœur et son fils allaient arrivés dans quelques heures et elle se sentait prête à aborder ce livre qu'elle redoutait tant et qui lui faisait peur.

La première semaine se passa lentement au goût de Francis, les étudiants étaient doués, mais pas du tout concentré, mais chaque jour qui avançait renforça son idée première, cette classe était différente, pas juste à cause de la furie blonde. Non cette Emma Swan l'agaçait de plus en plus, elle qui s'amusait à lui poser des questions plus intelligentes, les unes que les autres, l'agaçait vraiment trop, elle était arrogante et fière, mais elle avait eu des points dans son estime quand il avait appris qu'au premier jour du séminaire, elle avait réglé le compte de Jones. Emma Swan avait cette manie de toujours le regarder par le bas, en secouant la tête à chaque fois qu'il s'emportait ou levait le ton en classe.

Gold avait même remarqué qu'aujourd'hui quand elle avait fait son air hautain secouant la tête, il avait changé le ton de sa voix. Et devant son petit sourire en coin, il avait senti une vague de colère monter en lui. La dernière fois qu'une femme avait réussi à le calmer d'un geste, c'était Belle. Devant son tourment, il avait abrégé le cours et était sorti de la classe avant les élèves.

Francis Gold se retrouva donc au _Rabbit Hole,_ en ce vendredi soir, buvant plus que de raison pour noyer cette sensation étrange qui commençait à le rendre fou. Il avait même l'impression de la voir partout, cette Emma Swan…

Gold avait cru l'halluciné, il y a une quinzaine de minutes, ici même dans ce bar miteux lorsqu'il avait aperçu sa tornade blonde d'élève préféré. Il poussa un juron dans son verre, il n'avait pas d'élève préféré.

Emma venait de rentrée dans ce bar aux allures douteuses, elle aurait préféré aller chez le Granny's ce dernier était fermé et comme sa sœur et son fils avaient pris du retard pour la rejoindre, elle avait décidé d'aller boire un verre en les attendant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas, qu'elle fut assaillie par une tempête brune qui gloussa devant elle.

\- Salut Emma ! Fit Ruby en s'accrochant à son bras.

Emma sourit, en une semaine elle avait eu le temps de faire la connaissance de l'exubérante Ruby, qu'elle appréciait et avec qui elle n'avait eu que de brèves conversations à cause de sa grand-mère qui la rappelait toujours à l'ordre.

\- Je suis contente que tu viennes Emma, on va pouvoir s'éclater ! Hurla Ruby pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

\- Je suis venue boire un verre en attendant ma sœur et mon fils.

\- C'est aujourd'hui qu'ils arrivent ? Super !

Emma sourit et acquiesça, elle se laissa entraînée par Ruby qui ne cessait de parler, heureuse de la voir. La jeune femme n'écoutait que d'une oreille, elle venait de voir son professeur accoudé au bar, semblant bien éméché. Ruby s'arrêta alors qu'elle s'était aperçu que sa nouvelle amie ne la suivait plus.

\- Ce n'est pas…

\- Gold oui, il vient tous les soirs à ce qui parait, il se saoule et rentre chez lui, Dieu ne sait comment, il a souvent fini en cellule de dégrisement en compagnie du lieutenant Nolan.

Emma tourna la tête vers Gold qui buvait sa bière d'une traite, elle se demandait comment un homme comme lui pouvait boire autant, il n'avait pas l'air d'un alcoolique notoire.

Elle sentit la main de Ruby se glisser dans la sienne, elle tourna la tête et vit ses yeux pleins d'espoirs, nuls doutes que la jeune femme espérait plus qu'une amitié avec la blonde. Cette dernière lui sourit.

\- Une prochaine fois Ruby !

La brune ne put cacher sa déception et laissa Emma rejoindre le professeur ivre, elle ne comprenait définitivement pas l'attirance de cette femme géniale pour un homme qui n'aimait pas les autres.

Gold fit un mouvement au barman qui lui servit de nouveau une bière, même si normalement il était plus du genre Whisky, il se saoulait à tout, ce soir. Un ombre passa à côté de lui au comptoir du bar et cette ombre s'assit à ses côtés. Gold grogna, sans jeter un coup d'œil.

\- Hey, je me disais bien que c'était vous.

Francis ferma les yeux, il était arrivé à un point, qu'il avait des hallucinations auditives. Il prit une grande respiration, comptant jusqu'à trois dans sa tête, souhaitant remettre sa femme dans sa tête, il devait penser à sa Belle et non à une bombe blonde.

\- Monsieur Gold ?

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux avant de tourner rapidement son visage vers cette maudite voix. Ses yeux vitreux rencontrèrent les yeux vert d'Emma. Quand elle lui sourit, il prit une gorger de sa bière, son regard brun toujours dans ceux de son étudiante.

\- Vous êtes vraiment ici ? Demanda-t-il la bouche pâteuse.

\- Euh oui, enfin je crois, répliqua Emma avant de se pincer et de rajouter, Oui, oui je suis bien là. Ajouta-t-elle dans un sourire lumineux qui fit battre plus vite le cœur de Francis.

Malgré lui un sourire en coin, naquit au bord de ses lèvres, avant de rapporter son regard sur le comptoir. Emma le détailla, il ne semblait pas être dans son assiette, il faisait rouler son verre entre ses mains, quand Emma remarqua un détail qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué de la semaine. Il portait une bague à son annulaire, elle eut malgré elle un pincement au cœur, il était donc marié. Emma n'avait jamais eu la réputation d'avoir du tact, elle se pencha un peu vers lui avant de lui souffler.

\- Je ne savais pas que vous étiez marié Monsieur Gold.

Francis pencha son visage vers Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne lui suis pas non plus...

\- Vous portez pourtant une bague.

Emma se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit le regard de Gold se voiler de tristesse en regardant sa main, avant de prendre, cette fois-ci, une grande gorgée de bière.

\- Elle est morte.

\- Oh je suis...

\- Désolée ? Oui je sais, vous l'êtes souvent, désolée, Miss Swan.

Francis avait son regard plonger dans celui d'Emma et aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir se défaire de ce contact. Le temps paru s'arrêter, ils se noyaient dans les yeux de l'autre, se trouvant un point commun : Tout les deux avaient été éprouvés par la vie.

Gold rompit le moment en premier, se sentant mal à l'aise devant cette sensation qui devenait de plus en plus difficile à cacher. Emma cligna plusieurs fois des yeux faisant face aussi à ses drôles de sentiments. Pour se donner du courage, elle déposa ses coudes sur le comptoir.

\- Ça fait longtemps ? Demanda Emma

\- Deux heures, répondit Gold, avant de secouer la tête, de quoi vous parlez, là ?

Emma lui fit un sourire triste qu'il répondit par une grimace avant de se passer la main dans ses cheveux pour les retirer de son visage. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait bu, énormément, il avait les traits du visage plus détendu et son regard brun, normalement si froid était voilé par des larmes qui ne semblaient pas vouloir sortir. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de regarder Emma.

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle... que votre femme est décédée ?

\- Dix ans...

Gold fronça les sourcils en passant cette fois ses dents sur ses lèvres, il était comme hypnotisé, il répondait au question d'Emma, comme si c'était naturel.

\- Co… Comment est-elle est morte ?

\- Elle est morte... il n'a sincèrement rien d'autre à dire.

Il poussa un soupire avant de déposer son front sur ses bras, il était si fatigué, il aimerait bien dormir là, ici, dans cet endroit que Belle détestait tant. Il se raidit quand il sentit la main d'Emma lui caresser le dos pour le consoler. La tête toujours sur ses bras, il murmura.

\- Arrêtez ça tout de suite...

\- Pardon ?

Il tourna sa tête, la joue sur sa main, en plantant un regard intense dans celui d'Emma.

\- Depuis ma femme, aucune... aucune autre ne m'avait attiré autant que vous... Alors, ne me touchez pas.

Emma retira vivement sa main du dos de son professeur, troublée par ce qu'il venait de dire. La tête de Gold disparu aussitôt entre ses bras alors qu'elle avait toujours son regard planté sur sa tête couchée. Il était saoul, il ne pouvait pas être sérieux dans cette affirmation se dit-elle. Gold ne devait pas être sérieux, sinon ça compromettait son séminaire car si c'était vrai elle allait avoir elle-même des difficultés à se contrôler.

Un moment passa avant qu'elle n'entende un énorme ronflement sonore. Elle haussa les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement ? Fit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Emma !

\- Maman !

Elle se tourna pour voir son fils se jeter dans ses bras et sa sœur venir d'un pas rapide à elle et passer son bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

\- Hey ! Salut vous deux ! S'extasia la blonde les serrant avec plaisir.

\- C'est quoi ce bar dans lequel tu traînes Em's ? S'enquit Regina d'un air méprisant.

\- Bah je vous attendais ! Déclara la Emma en serrant ses deux trésors.

\- Désolée du retard mais il y a eu un accident qui nous a fait dévier et comme je ne connaissais pas la route, je me suis perdue.

\- Heureusement qu'on a inventé les GPS sur les portables. Dit Henry en sautillant.

Emma sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils.

\- On y va ? S'enquit Regina.

La blonde hésita, regarda Gold, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça, il était son professeur. Elle s'approcha de lui, passa son bras sous son épaule.

\- Tu m'aides Gina ?

La brunette regarda sa sœur pour savoir si elle était sérieuse mais devant son air neutre, elle comprit qu'elle l'était. Elle jeta un regard à Henry qui haussa les épaules et vint aider sa mère à soulever le petit homme ivre. Après un soupire, Regina vint à l'aide de sa sœur. Passant de l'autre côté afin de soutenir Gold qui grommela.

\- Belle…

Regina regarda Emma qui haussa les épaules.

\- Qui est ce ?

Après un soupire, Emma répondit, presque honteuse :

\- Francis Gold …

Regina ne dit rien et sans difficulté elle aida sa sœur a transporté le professeur. Une fois rendu dehors la tête de Gold se déposa sur l'épaule d'Emma, les yeux à moitiés ouverts plongé vers Regina.

\- Hey, salut... dit-il de sa voix rauque enveloppé d'alcool.

\- Bonsoir, répondit hésitante Regina.

Henry était partit ouvrir la porte côté passager, en revenant vers les trois adultes, sa mère et sa tante avaient quelques difficultés à garder Gold debout, il semblait glisser. Emma lui prit la taille pour le remettre debout, ce qui fit tourner la tête de Gold vers son élève.

\- Vous êtes encore plus jolie de près...

Emma leva les yeux au ciel ne voulant pas prendre ces paroles au sérieux, mais son cœur n'écoutait pas sa tête, il se débattait, son visage était si proche, qu'elle sentit son haleine alcoolisée. D'un geste un peu brusque elle le remonta sur ses pieds, ce qu'elle vit dans le regard de Francis fit froncé les sourcils d'Emma.

\- Attention Regina, il va...

Avant même qu'elle ne termine sa phrase, Gold venait de se vomir dessus et le surplus tomba sur le trottoir devant eux.

\- Bravo Emma, maintenant il va empester la voiture de location...

Gold commençait déjà à défaire sa chemise souillée, avec difficulté.

\- Henry va chercher la couverture dans le coffre, on va l'envelopper avec. Ordonna Regina avant de se pencher vers Gold, Croyez-vous avoir fini de vomir monsieur ?

Francis lui répondit en secoua la tête et vomit de nouveau. Emma le déposa sur le siège passager, mais les pieds hors de la voiture, lui permettant de vomir, sans le faire à l'intérieur de l'auto. Alors qu'Emma essayait de lui retirer sa chemise, Regina lui retenait les cheveux, elle n'avait pas envie de devoir nettoyer un homme dans la douche, car il se serait vomit dans ses cheveux trop long. Quand il lui sembla que l'estomac du pauvre bougre fut vidé, Emma lui donna une bouteille d'eau dont il but la moitié qui lui coula sur la poitrine. Dans la voiture, durant le retour vers l'appartement d'Emma, Gold s'était rendormit murmurant le même prénom de femme : Belle.

GSGSGSGSGS

Francis Gold se réveilla en sursaut, réveillé par semble-t-il une voix d'enfant. Il s'assit rapidement sur le lit en grognant avant de prendre sa tête entre ses deux mains. Il s'était encore saouler la veille. Des voix l'avaient bel et bien réveillée, le marteau qui cognait dans sa tête l'empêchait de bien comprendre ce que ces voix disaient. Il en captait que des brides.

'' Il a vomit sur mes souliers''

'' Maman je peux avoir des crêpes ?''

'' J'aurai dû faire quoi Regina, le laisser conduire jusqu'à chez lui ?''

'' Baisse la voix mon chéri''

Gold ferma les yeux, se demandant s'il était mort et attrapait des fréquences des vivants parlant aux morts. Mais s'il était mort, il pourrait retrouver Belle et Bae. Il ouvrit les yeux et sursauta quand il vit devant lui, un petit garçon habillé en pyjama de Star Wars, lui souriant.

\- Salut, dit le petit.

\- Bae ?

Avait-il vraiment son fils devant lui ? Celui qu'il prenait pour son fils mort lui sourit avant de se taper la poitrine.

\- Non, non je suis Henry, qui est Bae ?

\- Henry !

Emma entra rapidement dans la chambre, pris son fils par le bras et le sortit.

\- Mais maman je veux dire bonjour au monsieur...

\- Plus tard, Henry, va rejoindre Regina.

Emma referma la porte avant de poser son front dessus. Elle n'avait vraiment pas réfléchi quand elle l'avait apporté ici la nuit dernière. Elle se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Il avait les cheveux emmêler, la barde pas rasé, le regard faisant le tour de la chambre avant de venir jeter un regard remplis de confusion dans celui d'Emma. Elle essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il avait retrouvé son regard froid.

\- Je vous prie d'excuser Henry...

\- Vous êtes donc mère ?

\- Euh, oui...

Gold se passa la main dans ses cheveux, avant de tendre sa main, cherchant sa canne. Il la trouva coller contre le mur, près du lit. Quand il se leva, il se rassit tout de suite dans le lit, en remarquant qu'il n'était qu'en boxer. Il jeta un regard vers Emma, qui soutenait son regard, les joues rouges.

\- Vous vous êtes vomit dessus en sortant du _Rabbit Hole_ comme vous vous êtes à moitié déshabillé seul, Regina m'a aidée avec le reste en arrivant ici.

\- Regina ?

\- Oui ma...

Elle n'eut pas le temps continuer qu'Henry ouvrit la porte et regarda Emma et Francis à tour de rôle.

\- Maman veut savoir si le monsieur va manger avec nous.

Gold fronça les sourcils. Le petit avait deux mères, il glissa un regard vers Emma, la détailla de la tête au pied. Elle était donc gay, se dit-il avec un mélange de joie et de tristesse. Le petit Henry s'approcha du lit avant de venir toucher le bras de Gold.

\- Dites monsieur Gold vous allez manger avec nous ?

Il regarda la main du garçon avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne ressemblait pas à Baelfire, mais il avait les cheveux et les yeux bruns, comme son fils. Le petit avait le même éclat dans ses yeux. Gold lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

\- S'il y a du thé, je veux bien.

Henry sauta de joie avant de tourner son visage vers la porte et hurler.

\- MAMAN MONSIEUR GOLD VEUT DU THÉÉÉÉ.

Gold se passa une main sur sa tempe, avant de murmurer à Henry.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Francis petit.

\- Francis, c'est joli... ma mère l'a si souvent dit votre nom qu'on a l'impression que vous faite...

\- Henry, va donc aider Regina avec le petit déjeuner alors que j'aide monsieur Gold. L'interrompit Emma le rouge aux joues.

\- Mais maman...

\- Go...

Il partit en grognant, alors que Gold glissa un regard amuser vers Emma, qui ne semblait plus savoir ou se mettre. Les enfants de dix ans étaient toujours des sources inépuisables. Emma se racla la gorge sans le regarder.

\- Je vais aller chercher vos vêtements...

Emma se pressa de sortir, mais juste avant de passé la porte, elle se retourna vers Gold, qui l'avait suivi du regard.

\- Regina est ma sœur...

\- Ah...

Avant même de voir un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Francis, Emma sortit. Il jeta un regard partout dans la chambre, les bruits de cet appartement l'apaisaient, entendre un jeune garçon papoter au travers de la porte lui réchauffait légèrement le cœur. Savoir qu'Emma Swan n'était pas homosexuel le remplissait bizarrement de plaisir, avant de se masser de nouveau la tempe en se disant qu'une jeune femme qui n'avait pas encore 30 ans n'allait pas s'intéresser à un homme de 50. La porte s'ouvrit sur Henry qui lui apportait ses vêtements, laver et sécher.

\- Voilà, il ne faut pas faire attendre les filles, Francis.

Le petit referma la porte en hurlant '' Il s'en viiiiient''

Le petit déjeuner avait été plus qu'agréable, malgré qu'Henry avait parler de chose qu'Emma n'aurait pas souhaité que Gold sache. Il avait même eu une conversation avec la sœur aînée d'Emma. Cette Regina était froide, et hautaine, mais elle avait rigolé quand Henry avait fait allusion à demi-mot de la fascination de sa mère pour le professeur. Le regard de Regina avait changé sur Gold, elle l'avait pris pour un alcoolique, ce qui était sûrement le cas, mais elle avait aussi un peu plus compris l'obsession d'Emma. Il savait parler et semblait bien s'entendre avec les enfants. Après le petit déjeuner Emma le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte et sortit sur le perron avec lui. Gold prit appuis sur sa canne en se retournant vers elle.

\- Votre fils est adorable.

\- Il a de l'énergie ça c'est certain.

\- Il est un petit garçon en pleine forme... il me fait penser à mon fils.

\- Il a quel âge ?

Francis se rapprocha un plus près d'Emma, elle sentit son souffle sur son visage, son regard brun pénétrait ses yeux. Il chuchota.

\- Bae... est mort... en même temps que sa mère.

\- Oh Gold je...

\- Vous ne saviez pas, ce n'est pas grave Emma.

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et les frissons qui parcoururent le corps d'Emma étaient réels. Il pencha sa tête pour venir lui donner un baiser sur la joue, mais Emma tourna la tête à ce moment et se furent leurs lèvres qui se touchèrent. Ils furent surpris et s'écartèrent vivement, le cœur battant à tout rompt.

\- Désolé ! Fit Gold en détournant les yeux.

\- Non c'est moi. Contra Emma en tournant la tête dans le sens opposé.

Un silence s'installa entre eux, au bout de quelques instants, ils se regardèrent gênés puis se sourie. Une seconde, durant une seule seconde leurs lèvres s'étaient touchées et cela avait été une explosion de sensations, Emma n'avait jamais ressentis ça de sa vie, son cœur battait à tout rompre au point qu'elle en avait la tête qui tournait. Quant à Gold ce sentiment il ne le connaissait que trop bien et ne pouvait l'accepter, c'était impossible, depuis dix années, il n'avait plus ressenti cela, comme un coup de poing au cœur qui vous assomme sans vous faire mal vous rendant euphorique. Il avait ressenti tout cela au contact des lèvres d'Emma et il n'avait fait que les effleurés qu'en serait-il si un véritable baiser était échangé entre eux.

Il secoua la tête, cela n'arriverait jamais.

\- Merci infiniment miss Swan, remerciez votre sœur et le petit Henry et à lundi.

\- A lundi ! souffla Emma encore troublée, ses yeux suivant la silhouette claudicante de son professeur.

Elle ne savait pas si aujourd'hui elle arriverait à fonctionner sans penser à son professeur de lettres…

* * *

 **Alors partant pour un chapitre 3 ?**


	3. Chapter 3

_Savez-vous comment avoir des avis aide à écrire, à vouloir vous faire plaisir... Je sais que c'est du GoldenSwan, mais sincèrement, avoir eu un chapitre 1 avec plusieurs commentaire, le chapitre 2 en avoir qu'un... Nous allons arrêter cette fic, si elle ne plait pas_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **3**

Le lundi matin arriva vite, Regina et Henry devaient partir de bonne heure malgré le fait que les cours d'Emma ne commençaient qu'à 10 heures, sa famille avait de la route. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller prendre le petit déjeuné chez _Granny's_ le snack du coin où travaillait Ruby.

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent ils furent accueillis par la jeune femme qui les invita à prendre une table pendant qu'elle leur amenait le petit déjeuné. Lorsque chose fut faite Ruby leur servit un café et à Henry un chocolat chaud avec de la cannelle, connaissant déjà les goûts du petit garçon. Puis elle leur déposa divers toasts avec du beurre et de la confiture ainsi que des pancakes.

\- Tu as ton premier cours à 10 heures, c'est ça ? S'enquit Regina en beurrant une tartine.

\- Oui, avec Gold ! Répondit la blonde en inondant ses pancakes de sirop d'érable.

\- Ah intéressant… Fit Regina en croquant dans son toast, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Oui, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on commence la lecture du livre, j'espère, ne pas me planter.

\- Mais non avec un tel professeur, tu ne peux que réussir.

\- Oui c'est sûr, même s'il est assez dur.

\- C'est pour vous encourager.

\- Tiens maman est aussi fan de Francis Gold maintenant ! Déclara Henry en trempant un toast dans son chocolat.

Emma se leva sans relever la remarque de son fils.

\- Je dois aller au coin des commodités, je reviens !

\- Bah j'espère bien que tu reviendras. Se moqua Regina faisant pouffer Henry qui se levait aussi.

\- J'y vais aussi, si je ne suis pas revenu dans 10 minutes appeler les pompiers ! Rigola Henry courant vers les toilettes en fuyant le regard noir de la blonde.

\- Il reste trop à ton contact, t'as une mauvaise influence sur lui !

\- Je dirais une bonne plutôt puisse qu'il arrive à te clouer le bec à 10 ans !

\- Pff c'est un complot, deux contre un c'est injuste !

\- La vie est ainsi faite !

Emma haussa les épaules et parti aux toilettes en marmonnant faisant rire la brune. Regina reprit son déjeuner le sourire aux lèvres. Quelques instants plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur un tintement que la jeune femme ignora.

\- Bien le bonjour, _très chère_ ! Déclara une voix suave et caverneuse deux secondes plus tard faisant sursauter Regina mais qui en même temps lui donna des frissons.

\- Oh bonjour monsieur Gold ! Dit la brunette un sourire radieux sur le visage lorsqu'elle vit le professeur de sa sœur.

Il lui rendit son sourire en la saluant.

\- C'est aujourd'hui le départ ?

\- Eh oui, il faut laisser les étudiants se concentrer, surtout avec ce que vous leur donnez à étudier.

\- Il est vrai que la promenade du phare est certes un livre difficile, mais je leur ai donné tout ce qu'il faut pour l'appréhender.

\- J'en suis certaine, vous êtes le meilleur dans votre domaine, je me souviens ne pas avoir eu un professeur aussi bon que vous à l'université, et j'ai eu des difficultés à le comprendre mais j'ai finalement réussis, j'ai adoré.

\- Et je vous en félicite _très chère_ , c'est un exploit de réussir à comprendre ce livre sans de bonnes bases d'approches. Complimenta Gold un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres.

\- Peut-être que vous pourriez me donnez quelques conseils pour que je puisse le relire sereinement. Demanda Regina en posant une main sur le bras de Gold, en effleurant le tissu de son veston de sa paume

\- Ça serait avec plaisir, Regina !

C'est à ce moment qu'Emma et Henry sortirent des toilettes. La blonde se figea alors qu'elle voyait le sourire radieux de sa sœur sur son visage et ce qui l'estomaqua un peu plus c'est qu'elle touchait Gold, elle, qui détestait les contacts avec les inconnus en recherchait un avec son professeur. Elle déglutit devant le sourire de ce dernier, il était charmeur.

C'est à cet instant qu'Emma compris que sa sœur était elle aussi sous le charme de son professeur. Elle s'approcha d'eux.

\- Hey !

\- Hey ! Fit Regina. Finalement pas besoin d'appeler les pompiers.

\- Bonjour Francis. Clama Henry en sautant sur place, heureux de revoir l'homme.

\- Salut petit. Répondit Gold un sourire radieux en voyant le petit garçon.

\- Miss Swan. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention d'Emma dont le cœur se serra alors qu'il ne la regardait même pas.

\- Hey je ne suis pas petit, j'ai 10 ans !

\- Ah oui pardon. Rigola Gold suivit de Regina.

\- Attention vous allez vexer mon fils, c'est l'homme de la maison. Déclara Regina en posant de nouveau sa main sur le bras de Francis qui riait lui aussi.

Jamais encore Emma n'avait vu son professeur se comporter ainsi, du moins avec elle. Il était un autre homme avec sa sœur, joyeux, ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'il la regardait, elle et son fils. Et Regina qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher Gold. Emma se dit qu'elle était définitivement hors course.

\- Eh bien maman, tu sembles aussi fan de Francis que ma' ! Déclara Henry, proclamant à voix haute ce qu'Emma pensait tout bas.

Gold glissa un regard vers Emma, qui venait de s'asseoir, le regard vers son fils, elle n'avait aucune envie d'être témoin des échanges de regard entre sa sœur et son professeur. Mais Regina avait remarqué la lueur du regard de Gold, il observait Emma avec une rare intensité, mais il se reprit rapidement avant de revenir plonger son regard foncé dans celui tout aussi foncé de la sœur d'Emma. Avec un sourire, il s'excusa et partit du restaurant, son café dans les mains. Emma le regardait du coin de l'œil et une fois sortit, elle regarda Regina.

\- C'était quoi ça ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répliqua Regina avec surprise.

\- Ces petits yeux mielleux quand il parlait, et lui son sourire affreux de faux séducteur, demanda Emma entre ses dents.

\- Il n'a rien, voyons on parlait c'est tout... Tu vois des choses où il n'y en a pas.

Regina ferma quelques secondes les yeux, c'était vrai que cet homme était troublant, il avait un beau sourire, mais ses yeux ne s'étaient pas illuminés avant l'arrivée d'Emma. Rapidement l'atmosphère se détendit, les deux sœurs et Henry s'amusaient des derniers moments avant le retour d'Emma à Boston lundi prochain.

\- Allez-vous revenir le week-end prochain ? Demanda Emma.

\- Oh oui maman, diiiis oui ! Supplia Henry le regard implorant vers Regina.

\- Emma, tu reviens à Boston lundi prochain, pourquoi on viendrait vendredi soir ?

\- Mais maman, tu pourras revoir Francis. Suggéra Henry.

Regina fit un sourire à son neveu, avant de conclure qu'elle appellera Emma cette semaine pour en discuter. Le départ ne fut pas aussi déchirant que la semaine passée, la moitié du séminaire était fait, plus que sept jours et tout était terminé.

Emma revint vers l'université, le roman dans les mains, elle savait qu'aujourd'hui c'était la journée allouée pour lire ce livre. Elle vit Gold marcher dans les corridors suivit de près par une grande rousse qui semblait faire un monologue alors qu'il roulait souvent des yeux. Emma se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un iceberg, mais quand il arriva devant elle, à l'entrée de la classe, il lui fit un sourire en coin l'invitant à entrer d'un signe de la main. Elle répondit à son sourire, mais n'avança pas, préférant se perdre dans son regard, les yeux de Francis se plissèrent légèrement, mais accepta l'échange de regard. Toujours aussi perdu dans ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne vit pas Graham Humbert, un étudiant de la classe avec qui elle s'était lié d'amitié durant la dernière semaine, arrivé.

\- Em' c'est justement toi que je vou... Oh Monsieur Gold bonjour.

Ce dernier glissa un regard froid vers Graham et entra dans la classe, en haussant la voix.

\- Dans trois minutes toute personne qui ne sera pas assis à sa place ne pourra assister à ce cours...

Emma le vit se diriger vers son bureau et s'y asseoir, le regard droit, plongé vers les élèves déjà assit dans la salle. Graham se passa une main nerveuse sur sa barbe de trois jours.

\- Il me terrifie ce mec, mais il est le meilleur, si ont réussi son séminaire toute les porte s'ouvre... Je peux me mettre près de toi, je... j'ai beaucoup de difficulté et tu sembles contrôler Gold avec ton petit doigt.

Emma sourit tristement à Graham, elle n'avait aucune envie de lui dire que Gold sera sûrement terrible avec elle depuis qu'elle l'avait vue saoul et qu'il avait passé la nuit à dormir sous son toit, qu'il avait partagé un petit-déjeuner que leurs lèvres c'étaient frôler et qu'il venait de flirter sa sœur. Non Emma Swan ne lui répondit que par un hochement de tête et entra rapidement dans la classe. Les menaces de Gold étaient toujours prise au sérieux, dès qu'elle entra dans la classe avec Graham, Gold était déjà en chemin pour venir fermer la porte.

Il ne lui jeta pas un regard, mais ferma la porte avec fracas, faisant sursauter toute la classe. Frappant dans ses mains avant de se planter en plein milieu de l'estrade.

\- Voilà le moment de laisser tomber toutes vos peurs, toutes vos angoisses et ouvrir sérieusement la première page de ce roman... Oui, dit Gold en voyant une élève lever la main.

\- Si nous avons déjà commencer à le lire...

\- Si vous avez été assez irréfléchis pour le commencer, miss Boyd, je vous suggère de le recommencer. J'avais pourtant spécifié que c'était qu'aujourd'hui qui fallait le commencer.

\- Je... je voulais prendre de l'avance.

Emma sourit malgré elle en voyant le lent sourire cruel apparaître sur son visage.

\- Vous n'êtes pas faite pour prendre des initiatives miss Boyd, c'est totalement ridicule d'avoir commencé un roman auquel vous n'avez sûrement rien compris, car vous avez voulu en faire qu'à votre tête...

Emma baissa le regard, elle avait elle-même déjà commencer le roman, pensant le surprendre. Mais elle comprenait qu'elle n'avait pas fait la bonne chose, alors elle enleva son marque page et ouvrit à la première, avant de sentir le regard brûlant de Gold sur elle. Quand elle glissa le sien vers lui, elle remarqua que c'était plutôt sur Graham que les yeux de Gold étaient.

\- Monsieur Humbert, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec votre ancienne place ?

\- Euh non monsieur Gold...

\- Alors pourquoi avoir échanger avec monsieur Booth ?

\- Euh August... je

\- Vous pensiez avoir de l'aide de Miss Swan ? Elle n'est pourtant pas celle sur qui vous devez copier, elle n'est pas meilleure que les autres dans cette classe.

Cette fois-ci le regard de Gold était plonger dans celui d'Emma. Même si elle devrait être vexée par ce qu'il venait de dire, il avait raison. La classe était forte, tous avaient des forces que d'autres n'avaient pas, personne ne se distinguait plus que d'autre, ils étaient la meilleure classe en littérature de ce séminaire et c'était la première fois que c'était pour lui, Francis Gold. Les précédentes années, c'était Mary-Margaret Blanchard et avant elle, Belle. Elle avait toujours eu les meilleurs étudiants avant de mourir. Francis avait toujours son regard ancré dans celui d'une jeune femme, mère d'un enfant de l'âge de Baelfire. Une furie blonde qui ne semblait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il secoua la tête avant de donner le top départ.

\- Durant les deux heures du cours vous êtes en lecture intensive, demain, pour le cours de l'après-midi vous devez avoir fini de le lire. Je suis assis ici, venez me voir, si vous avez des questions. Bonne lecture.

Le bruit de 200 jeunes adultes ouvrant le livre en même temps donna presque des frissons à Gold. Si quelques élèves avaient eu la force mentale d'aller voir le professeur pour des questions, Emma leva les yeux à chaque élève qui venait à son bureau. Il semblait être calme, répondant volontiers à chaque personne, il avait même un nouveau sourire qui s'étirait légèrement sur ses lèvres. Il semblait content.

Quand la cloche sonna tous les élèves poussèrent un soupire de colère, chaque personne dans cette classe était absorbée par ce roman, par ce professeur, qui d'un coup de canne leur ordonnait de foutre le camp. Emma prit tout son temps pour se lever, elle remarqua plusieurs étudiants dire au revoir à Gold, qui surprit fit un signe de tête à chaque personne qui le saluait ou lui souriait.

Graham lui prit le bras, ils avaient tous les deux cours avec Killian Jones, mais voyant que Gold sortait de la classe avant même que tous les étudiants sortent, elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

Après 120 minutes de cours intense avec son professeur favori, Emma en sortie vidé, si on comptait ce qui s'était passé ce matin, elle était d'une humeur massacrante, heureusement pour elle son prochain cours était avec Killian Jones le professeur d'éducation physique. Du moins il serait moins pire si elle devait faire abstraction de toutes les avances déguisées de son professeur.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le gymnase, elle vit Jones, monter à la corde, ses muscles roulaient sous sa peau dû à l'effort, il fut arrivé en un rien de temps en haut, puis redescendit encore plus vite.

\- Voilà ce que je vais vous demander de faire aujourd'hui pour commencer mon cours. Déclara-t-il en faisant bouger ses pectoraux sous son débardeur, un sourire Colgate sur la face. La plupart des jeunes filles gloussèrent, tandis qu'Emma levait les yeux au ciel.

Elle avait déjà eu affaire à ce genre d'homme qui en mettait plein la vue avec ses muscles, son sourire charmeur et sa belle gueule, le père d'Henry était ainsi.

Bien entendu, Emma fut désignée comme cobaye pour passer en premier. Elle s'approcha de la corde, Killian, lui barrait la route, elle haussa un sourcil :

\- Il faut que vous vous poussiez monsieur pour que je fasse l'exercice.

\- Voyons pas de monsieur appelle moi Killian ! Dit-il un sourire enjôleur en levant un sourcil charmeur, en se décalant légèrement pour prendre la taille d'Emma.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide monsieur ! Annonça Emma en regardant Killian d'un air sévère, se dégageant d'un coup de hanche.

Elle s'élança gracieusement et grimpa avec agilité jusqu'au haut de la corde sous le regard admiratif de ses camarades et celui avide de Killian. Tout aussi gracieusement la blonde redescendit se lâchant lestement à un mètre du sol sous les applaudissements des autres étudiants et même de Killian dont les yeux brillaient de désir pour cette femme. Elle était définitivement pour lui, belle gracieuse, sportive tout ce qu'il aimait chez la gente féminine et en plus elle lui résistait, ça serait encore plus jouissif lorsqu'elle céderait.

\- Voilà l'exemple à suivre, bravo miss Swan, aussi belle qu'athlétique !

Des murmures se firent entendre, certains laissant entendre qu'elle se tapait le prof pour l'avoir dans ses bonnes grâces, elle allait répliquer et démolir quelques gueules, lorsque Graham lui prit la main.

\- Laisses tomber, ils sont tous jaloux parce qu'ils sont incapables de monter cette corde sans avoir l'air d'un crapaud en fin de vie.

Emma lui sourit laissant sa main dans la sienne, lui donnant un coup d'épaule, elle aimait beaucoup Graham, il était le seul à avoir à peu près son âge et en plus il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder, si elle n'avait pas été follement attiré par Gold, elle lui aurait sauté dessus sans retenu.

La main qu'avait Emma dans celle de Graham n'échappa aux yeux de Jones qui interpella le jeune homme, d'un ton agressif :

\- Toi ! Au lieu de draguer, montes à cette corde si t'es un homme !

\- Nul besoin d'en être un. Contra-t-il en s'exécutant avec autant d'agilité qu'un chat suscitant l'attention de la gente féminine, ce qui énerva Killian.

\- On va voir si tu te la joues autant après 30 tours de stade. Gronda-t-il jaloux.

En silence Graham accepta sa sentence, il ne discuta pas cette punition injustifié et sorti du gymnase sous le regard de ses camarades et d'Emma qui bouillait de rage. Elle se planta devant Jones.

\- Monsieur !

\- Killian, voyons.

\- Monsieur, je vais aussi faire mes trente tours de stades ! Rétorqua Emma ignorant sciemment les demandes de l'homme de l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Mais pourquoi voyons ?

\- Parce que moi aussi je me la suis joué en montant sans soucis jusqu'en haut. Répliqua-t-elle fièrement faisant glousser toute la classe devant tant de mutinerie de la part de leur camarade.

Et sur ses mots, elle se mit à courir sous les yeux stupéfaits de son professeur et de ses camarades. Elle rejoignit rapidement Graham, qui haussa un sourcil en la voyant.

\- Moi aussi, je me la joue ! Dit-elle en lui souriant.

\- On est deux à se la jouer alors courons ensemble. Rigola le jeune homme en tapant dans le dos de la blonde qui ria à son tour.

Ils en étaient à 20 tours lorsqu'Emma vit l'objet de ses pensées en galante compagnie, une magnifique rousse vêtue ridiculement de vert de la tête aux pieds, elle l'avait déjà vu en sa compagnie auparavant, toujours coller à lui comme une seconde ombre. Elle semblait très proche de Gold, trop proche même. Lorsqu'Emma passa vers eux, son professeur tourna la tête vers elle, il plongea son regard dans le sien, un bref instant, alors que cette pouffe… enfin femme se pendait à son cou, il se laissait faire se dit Emma, à quoi jouait-il, le matin, il séduisait sa sœur et l'après-midi, il se laissait tripoter par une bimbo rousse à l'air débile ?

GSGSGSGS

Le milieu de la semaine arriva rapidement, mais encore une fois Emma Swan sortit du cours d'éducation physique en colère, ce Killian Jones était lourd, ridicule, il était certes très beau, mais il n'avait que ça. Mais Emma avait constaté qu'elle irait mieux en éducation physique qu'en littérature, elle avait une décision à prendre pour la rentrer. Elle se sentait dans son élément dans les efforts physiques, beaucoup plus que dans les efforts mentaux. Elle adorait toujours les efforts psychologiques que la classe de Gold lui apportait, elle comprenait de mieux en mieux le roman, après l'avoir lu quatre fois. Perdu dans sa réflexion, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait devant le _Rabbit Hole_ , qu'il était 22h30, mais comme elle n'avait pas cours avant 13h le lendemain, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien aller boire un verre ou deux.

\- Miss Swan, on vient déjà fêter la fin du séminaire qui approche.

Cette voix ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne, elle ne connaissait personne avec cet accent Écossais. Emma se tourna et fut happé par les yeux de Gold. Ils étaient presque de la même grandeur, elle ne pouvait alors jamais manquer un seul de ses regards.

\- Je veux juste me détendre un peu... Et vous ?

\- Moi ? Je ne peux pas briser une habitude, sinon ma réputation en prendrait un coup.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez le genre d'homme à prêter oreille à ce que les autres pensent.

\- Oh, mais c'est le cas. C'était plus jolie que de dire que je ne peux plus m'empêcher de venir. Je déteste quand il fait noir, je... je préfère boire que penser.

\- Bienvenue dans mon club Monsieur Gold.

Il lui fit une grimace avant d'entrer dans le bar, sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils se retrouvèrent assit à la table du fond, la table remplis de consommation vides, leurs yeux légèrement vitreux d'alcool.

\- Non... non je ne vous crois pas, vraiment ? Et vous l'avez fait ? Demanda Emma d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Oh que oui, Miss Swan, on ne riait pas avec les défis de Belle French, je me suis alors déshabillé et j'ai couru autour du campus en faisant la poule.

\- Wow, elle a apprécié j'espère ?

\- Nous avons fini la soirée dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Gold laissa échapper un petit ricanement alors qu'Emma éclatait de rire, avant que le silence ne les enveloppe. Francis le regard dans le vide, plongé dans ses souvenirs, alors qu'Emma venait de découvrir qu'il pouvait avoir un cœur qui battait dans sa poitrine. Il porta la bouteille de bière à sa bouche, mais le contenu tomba quelque peu sur la table, ils reprirent leur rire devant la situation.

\- Je crois qu'on assez bu... dit Emma.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne sais pas, je suis encore réveillé... Alors je ne crois pas.

\- Vous buvez à chaque fois jusqu'à tomber endormit ?

\- Yep...

\- Vous souffrez autant ? S'enquit Emma de nouveau sérieuse, le cœur battant à tout rompre, lui faisant mal.

Francis leva son visage alcoolisé et souriant, mais s'effaça devant le sérieux de la question d'Emma.

\- Oh Emma, toi non plus tu n'as pas assez bu... Déclara-t-il ignorant sciemment la question qui lui était douloureuse.

Elle ne se choqua pas du tutoiement, de toute façon, elle était bourrée, elle aussi alors pourquoi se formaliser de ce changement de politesse ?

Emma se leva, avec un signe de la tête **i** nvitant son compagnon de beuverie à se lever. Ils n'étaient pas totalement saouls, juste assez pompette pour marcher quelque peu de travers, mais assez conscient.

\- Je... je te raccompagne, proposa Gold.

\- Vous avez trop bu.

\- Voyons, je fermerai un œil en conduisant et ton appartement n'est pas loin...

Francis se maudit dans sa tête, oui il avait bu, mais jamais il ne prenait sa voiture pour retourner chez lui. Mais il était engourdi, il savait que sa tête avait raison, mais il écoutait son cœur et ce dernier lui hurlait d'aller ramener Emma Swan chez elle.

Emma avait le même dilemme, et elle aussi c'était son cœur qui gagna quand elle accepta qu'un homme à moitié saoul la raccompagne. Une fois dans la voiture, Francis conduisait vraiment avec un œil fermé, ce qui fit rire Emma alors que la bouche de Gold s'étirait dans un sourire. Si normalement le trajet du bar à chez Emma aurait dû être de trois minutes. Gold s'arrêta à la limite de la ville, en pouffant.

\- Je suis perdu… crois...

\- Je vois ça... Gloussa la jeune femme.

Il se retourna vers elle, les yeux surpris, la bouche entrouverte, un sourcil lever. Emma sentit son cœur fondre, la chaleur qu'elle avait entre les cuisses, la rendait folle, elle défit sa ceinture de sécurité et se pencha vers lui, avant de lui happé la bouche de ses lèvres. Un son de surprise sortit de la gorge de Gold avant qu'il ne la repousse, la tenant par les épaules.

\- Que faites-vous ? Questionna-t-il reprenant le vouvoiement.

\- Je vous embrasse… Souffla-t-elle essayant de venir prendre sa bouche, mais la main de Gold sur son épaule l'en empêchait.

Emma grogna, elle n'était pas folle, elle avait bien vue le regard de Gold toute la soirée sur elle. Il en avait envie autant qu'elle. Il ne voulait pas la laisser approcher, c'était trop d'émotions en une seule journée. Déjà que depuis une semaine et demi, ses rêves étaient peuplés de plus en plus d'Emma Swan et de moins en moins de Belle. Mais quand il sentit des doigts sur sa poitrine, sous sa chemise, il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés.

La main d'Emma se promenait, caressant sa poitrine lisse. Le choc qui lui traversait le corps à chaque mouvement de doigts de la jeune femme, l'amenait de plus en plus vers la limite de la résistance.

Quand d'Emma lui caressa un téton, il grogna avant de lui prendre le visage de ses mains et de plaquer ses lèvres contre sa bouche. La langue d'Emma rencontra furieusement celle de Francis qui semblait aussi affamée.

Avec un juron il défit sa ceinture de sécurité pour tirer sur le manteau de cuir rouge d'Emma, afin qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur lui. Sans quitter ses lèvres, la blonde s'installa contre lui, le volant de la voiture butant dans son dos.

\- Merde, murmura Gold contre les lèvres d'Emma.

Il se décolla de sa bouche à contre cœur, pencha la tête vers le siège en question afin de le reculer, pour laisser de la place à Emma. Cette dernière ne voulait pas quitter la peau de Gold, elle avait déjà sa langue qui se promenait sur le cou à découvert de Francis. Gémissant, exciter et légèrement saoul, il eut toutes les difficultés du monde à trouver la petite manette pour le siège. Quand il réussit finalement, Emma vint lui prendre le visage entre les mains et replongea sa langue entre ses lèvres. Elle se mit à ondulé contre lui, l'avisant de son impatience à ce qui la fasse sienne, leur pantalon les séparaient de la peau de leurs jambes, mais elle sentait déjà le membre de Gold dur contre son sexe, ce qui l'excitait de plus en plus, l'humidité dans son dessous témoignant de son désir pour son professeur préféré. Elle mordilla la lèvre de Francis ce dernier passa une main sous son chandail, enveloppant son sein recouvert de son soutient gorge, impatient, il tira sur celui-ci pour être au contact de sa peau, sentant son mamelon dur sous sa paume. Comme elle ondulait toujours, il l'arrêta d'une main sur sa hanche.

\- Emma... protesta-t-il, étouffé par les lèvres de son élève, Arrêtes de bouger, sinon je ne me retiens plus.

Emma vint lui mordre tendrement la ligne de sa mâchoire, en chuchotant, sa main devenant aventureuse afin qu'il perde le contrôle

\- Ne te retiens pas Francis...

L'entente de son nom ainsi que la main d'Emma qui caressait son sexe durcit à travers son pantalon, firent tomber les dernières barrières de pensées cohérentes pour Gold.

\- Vas à l'Arrière... j'aurai plus de place.

\- Plus de place pour quoi ?

-Vas... dit-il de sa voix autoritaire.

Emma se leva du mieux qu'elle put, gênée par le toit de la voiture, avant d'aller sur le siège arrière. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser de nouveau lorsqu'il la rejoignit, le sourire aux lèvres, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'ils étaient là, dans la Cadillac de Gold, sur le point de faire l'amour, enfin... Une fois devant elle, il la fit se coucher avant de s'attaquer au bouton de son pantalon, alors qu'Emma retirait son manteau et son chandail. Il fit glisser le jean en même temps que sa petite culotte. Une fois totalement nue devant lui, il la regarda, les yeux admiratifs.

\- Tu es magnifique... Souffla Gold en se mordant les lèvres d'envie.

Il se pencha vers elle pour venir taquiner un mamelon de sa langue, les mains d'Emma jouant avec les cheveux de Gold qui lui caressait sa poitrine, elle ferma les yeux, tremblant de désir quand elle sentit la langue de son amant descendre sur son ventre. Quand il lui prit les jambes pour les mettre sur les sièges, Emma savait qu'elle était perdue, qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais faire l'amour avec un autre homme sans le comparer à Francis Gold. Et comme de raison, quand il déposa ses lèvres sur ses lèvres intimes, elle poussa un puissant soupire quand il taquina son clitoris de sa langue, Emma lui empoigna les cheveux de ses mains. À mesure qu'il jouait avec sa fleur de plaisir de sa langue et de sa bouche Emma gémissait d'un octave plus haute, quand elle sentit la bouche de Gold lui suçoter le clitoris en entrant un doigt en elle, Emma laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir.

\- Francis... je veux te sentir nu...ummm.

Il entra un deuxième doigt en elle, alternant le rythme de ses va et vient. Elle arqua le dos, ondulant au mouvement de ses doigts d'expert en elle.

\- Francis, s'il-te-plait... Supplia la blonde.

Il ne l'écouta pas, il tournait ses doigts en elle pour venir toucher un point très sensible, que personne n'avait été capable de trouver avant lui. Son vagin se resserra sur les doigts de Gold, alors que son corps se raidissait sur l'orgasme qu'il venait de lui donner. Emma porta une main sur son front, le corps tremblant alors que Gold passait une dernière fois sa langue sur les lèvres chaudes et humides d'entre ses cuisses avant de retirer ses doigts d'elle. Emma ouvrit légèrement les yeux en le voyant apparaître entre ses cuisses pour venir l'embrasser. Elle lui prit violemment le visage et le colla fortement contre sa bouche. La langue de Francis était chaude et elle se goûta avec plaisir, avant de venir lui mordiller le cou.

\- Déshabille-toi... Ordonna Emma.

Il se mit à genoux, la tête légèrement pencher à cause du toit, et il défit lentement sa cravate, amusée par l'air impatient de son élève. Emma qui n'avait jamais été du genre patiente, grogna en s'asseyant pour lui arracher sa chemise. Quand sa poitrine fut libérée de toute entrave vestimentaire, elle y passa sa langue et ses lèvres, faisant soupirer Gold avant qu'il ne retire rapidement son pantalon. Emma voulu se pencher pour venir le prendre dans sa bouche mais il lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour venir l'embrasser.

Gold se pencha vers l'avant de la voiture, il ouvrit la boîte à gant, sortit un préservatif. Emma essaya de de ne pas penser au fait, qu'il ait des protections dans sa voiture et que la boîte ne semblait pas neuve, il en avait donc utilisé plus d'une fois. Quand il revint vers elle, il l'embrassa avidement, frottant son corps tendu contre le sien. Emma sentit son érection contre son ventre.

\- Viens... Je te veux en moi... Gronda-t-elle sentant l'urgence revenir en elle plus virulente que jamais.

\- Ummm.

Il ouvrit l'emballage du préservatif et le mit avant de prendre appuie sur ses bras, laissant Emma le guider en elle. Une fois la tête à l'entrée, Emma lui prit les fesses pour le faire entrer en elle le plus profondément possible. Ils poussèrent un puissant grognement commun. Quand il commença à se mouvoir en elle, Francis ferma les yeux lentement à chaque poussée. Ça faisait une éternité qu'être dans un femme n'avait pas été aussi agréable, depuis sa femme en fait. Emma suçota son cou, laissa sa langue caresser sa peau, elle montant ses cuisses sur les hanches de Gold, changeant l'angle de la pénétration. Francis s'arrêta de bouger, c'était trop bon, trop agréable, il devait se contrôler pour ne pas exploser trop tôt. Emma se mit à bouger sous lui, le suppliant de ses hanches de bouger de nouveau en elle.

\- Tu me rends fou... Je... je vais venir trop vite...

\- Je deviens folle aussi...

Une lent sourire éclaira son visage et pour pouvoir se contrôler et torturer Emma, il se coucha sur elle avec un soupir, se mit à creuser de nouveau ses reins, mais cette fois-ci délibérément très lentement. Emma lui mordit l'épaule tellement elle aimait chaque mouvement en elle, leurs corps se mirent à trembler, la torture était trop plaisante. La voiture ne leur permettait pas d'être créatif, mais Emma se mit à onduler ses hanches plus rapidement, incitant Gold à se laisser aller. Francis grogna dans son cou quand il perdit contrôle, en reprenant appuie sur ses bras tremblants. Il donna un puissant coup et se mit à bouger plus rapidement en elle.

\- Ummm... Gémirent-ils ensemble.

Il n'avait jamais été un homme sonore, même avec Belle, mais Emma était plus sauvage, elle bougeait de plus en plus rapidement lui imposant le rythme, bientôt ça explosa dans sa tête, et ils poussèrent de plus en plus de gémissements sonores pour finir dans un cri commun.

Francis se retira d'elle, s'assit sur le siège en enlevant le préservatif qu'il jeta dans un sac comme par habitude. Emma s'assit à son tour, la tête étourdie, le cœur battant. Elle remarqua que Francis avait le regard dans le vide et se passait nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. La blonde approcha son corps nue de Gold et vint lui mordiller gentiment l'épaule.

\- Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, dont les lèvres étaient toujours posées sur l'épaule dénudée de Gold. Il déposa sa joue contre les cheveux blonds de son élève.

\- Non... murmura-t-il.

Emma lui passa sa main sur le dos afin de lui procurer du réconfort. Il ferma les yeux avant de relever la tête en poussant un soupire. La main de la jeune femme vint se perdre dans le cou de Gold, jouant avec les cheveux de ce dernier.

\- Je... je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça...ici, dans cette voiture.

\- Pour te rassurer c'est la première fois pour moi aussi que je le fais dans un endroit si peu confortable.

Il tourna le regard vers elle, un léger sourire tremblant sur la face.

\- C'est la voiture de ma femme... souffla-t-il à peine audible.

\- Ah...

Emma se couvrit les seins de ses bras, avant de chercher son soutien-gorge et de commencer à se rhabiller, imiter par sentait son cœur se déchirer à cette annonce, elle ne regrettait pas ce qui c'était passé, elle l'avait voulu, ce qu'elle regrettait c'était de l'avoir fait saoule et dans cette voiture si précieuse et symbolique aux yeux de son amant.

Le silence qui s'installa entre eux était gonflé de malaise, mais aussi d'une paix d'avoir enfin pu assouvir ce désir brûlant qui sommeillait entre eux depuis le premier jour. Francis se racla la gorge avant de sortir de la voiture pour s'étirer et dégourdir sa jambe blessée. Emma sentit ses yeux se voiler, elle se contenait depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils avaient fait l'amour de façon assez bestial dans la voiture de sa femme décédée. Avec rage, elle s'essuya les yeux et fini de se vêtir avant de quitter le véhicule. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Gold, qui lui fit un drôle de sourire.

\- Les vitres sont embuées. Lui lança-t-il sans détour.

Elle laissa glisser son regard sur et éclata de rire devant la vitre arrière, où elle pouvait voir la marque de la main de Gold avec laquelle, il s'était soutenu alors qu'il la pénétrait avec force.

\- Ici je vois ta main... répliqua-t-elle en riant

\- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il avant de s'approcher aider de sa canne.

Une fois arrivé au côté d'Emma, il vit l'empreinte qui commença à s'effacer, il tourna son visage amuser vers elle. Emma le trouva tellement beau, son visage marqué par la jouissance, ses yeux toujours un peu embuer d'alcool. Francis lui prit son visage entre les mains avant de venir effleurer ses lèvres de sa bouche. Il sentit Emma fondre, il passa doucement sa langue sur son cou, avant de plonger son regard dans les yeux verts de son élève.

\- Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas aimer ce qui vient de se passer. J'ai adoré... énormément même. Mais...

\- Je sais, chuchota Emma,

Il l'a pris dans ses bras alors qu'elle enfouissait son nez dans ses cheveux. Il est la raccompagna chez elle, et sans rien ajouter d'autre, ni même un dernier baiser, Emma entra chez elle.

Elle avait un message de Regina qui lui annonçait qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir à Storybrooke. Normalement Emma devait entrer à Boston le lundi, mais après le dernier cours de Gold le vendredi, elle avait pris la décision de partir samedi matin, très tôt pour rejoindre sa famille et aussi fuir Storybrooke du moins un certain professeur qui lui faisait un effet fou.

\- N'oubliez pas de laisser vos analyses sur mon bureau, d'ici la fin du mois vous aller avoir vos résultats par mail. Je voulais aussi vous remerciez, pour ces deux semaines. En espérant tous vous revoir pour la session d'automne qui commence dans trois mois., conclu Francis Gold à la fin de son dernier cours.

La relation depuis deux jours entre Gold et Emma avait été identique à celles depuis deux semaines. La tension sexuelle était toujours aussi présente, mais à une différence près : Ils savaient ce que ça goûtait d'y céder. Quand tous les étudiants sortirent, laissant leur travail sur le bureau et saluant avec plaisir leur professeur, Francis fit un petit signe à Emma. Quand elle s'approcha du bureau, elle y déposa son travail alors que Gold saluait toujours ses étudiants. Une fois seuls, il se tourna vers elle.

\- Tu pars quand ?

\- Demain à 2h00 du matin, répliqua Emma.

Il restait professionnel, ils n'avaient pas échangé un baiser, ni même un sourire en deux jours. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers Emma avant de murmurer.

\- Tu reviens pour la session prochaine ?

Emma sentit les papillons dans son ventre, son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine. Elle ne lui n'avait pas dit qu'elle prenait le diplôme en éducation physique, mais qu'elle avait pris comme cours complémentaire, le cours de Gold.

\- Oui, je reviens...

\- Parfait,

Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de la laisser comme ça, seule, excitée et frustrée.

Emma fut incapable de trouver le sommeil, alors quand son réveille sonna à 1h20 du matin elle ne le détruit pas. Elle prit rapidement une douche, mit tous ses vêtements sans les plier dans sa valise et sortit en laissant la clé sous le paillasson. L'air était frais, quand elle s'approcha de sa voiture, Emma ouvrit le coffre pour y jeter sa valise.

\- Emma ? La voix chantante de Gold, la fit sursauter.

Elle se retourna et le vit s'approcher, sa canne dans une main et un papier dans l'autre. Il avait une écharpe autour du cou, un sourire en coin qu'elle adorait. Emma s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable, elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable et être trop près de son corps était un supplice. Francis lui tendit la feuille et elle remarqua que c'était son analyse.

\- C'est... c'est le premier que j'ai corrigé, je voulais que tu aies le résultat avant de partir.

Emma y jeta un coup d'œil et remarqua la note B+ (entre 78 et 81 %), elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle ne croyait sincèrement pas, passer ce cours. Quand elle leva son regard vers Gold, elle ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Juste B+, alors que je me suis tapé le prof, ça ne m'as rien apporté... Gloussa Emma.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Francis, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté et passa une main dans ses cheveux pour libérer son visage.

\- Tu as eu du plaisir au moins.

\- Pour ça oui, murmura Emma un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

Francis se rapprocha d'elle et lui prit la taille pour venir la coller à lui. Il passa une main sur le visage de son élève avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, avant que Gold ne lui prenne le visage entre ses mains chaudes.

\- Fais attention sur la route... Recommanda-t-il, le cœur lourd à l'idée d'être séparé d'elle.

Merci... Murmura Emma entre ses lèvres.

Il se décolla d'elle, alors qu'Emma se dirigea vers sa voiture. Quand elle ouvrit la portière, elle se retourna. Gold était toujours là, les deux mains sur sa canne, les cheveux au vent.

\- Tu... tu vas m'écrire ? Demanda –t-elle.

\- Tu feras de même... Répliqua-t-il sans répondre à sa question.

Après un dernier échange de regard et de sourires tremblants, Emma monta dans sa voiture, le regard dans le rétroviseur. Quelque chose en elle, l'avertissait que les trois prochains mois n'allaient pas être comme elle l'espérait. Quelque chose dans le regard de Gold lui appris que tout serait à refaire au début de la session. Mais Emma ne voulait pas écouter cette voix, elle avait bien l'intention de garder contact avec son professeur préféré et il allait faite pareil.

Quand elle démarra sa voiture, Emma remarqua que Gold se retournait, lui tournant le dos. Trois longs mois les attendaient.

* * *

 **Alors on arrête, ou on continu ?! Vraiment, car on se demande si elle plait cette fic**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bon bah, voilà... peut importe. Nous avons toujours autant de plaisir à l'écrire cette fic... Ça fait tellement changement et leurs personnalité si explosif à tout les deux fait qu'il a tellement de malentendu. Mais aussi, il n'ont pas peur d'aller confronter les gens, même si ils sont deux personnes assez insécure côté amour.._

 _Alors voilà_

* * *

 **4**

Emma ne savait pas si elle était contente ou terrifiée de commencer la session. Les trois mois qui venaient de s'écouler avaient été les plus bizarres qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu. Après le premier mois de son retour à Boston, elle n'avait reçu qu'un mail de Francis, et il était attaché aux 199 autres élèves, Elle avait relu ce message pendant des semaines en essayant de voir s'il avait glissé un message pour elle à l'intérieur, mais rien.

 _Fait exceptionnel aucun n'a été recalé et personne n'a eu plus bas que B-. Vous êtes ce qu'on appelle l'élite de la littérature. Au plaisir j'espère de tous vous revoir pour le certificat en littérature._

 _Professeur Francis Gold_

Au bout du deuxième mois sans nouvelle de lui, Emma venait à penser qu'elle avait rêvé tout à ça, qu'elle n'avait été qu'une autre femme sans importance qu'il avait sautée, car après tout, il avait sa boîte à gant remplie de condoms et il y avait cette professeure de mode, Zelena quelque chose qui lui tournait toujours autour, elle en était certaine, ils avaient couché ensemble et plus d'une fois.

Au début du troisième mois, à deux semaines de la rentrée de la session d'automne, Emma Swan s'était retrouvée au lit avec un homme rencontré dans un bar, l'homme n'avait pas été à la hauteur de son professeur qu'elle s'était enfuit en plein milieu de la nuit, maudissant Francis Gold. Aucun autre homme ne pouvait la faire vibrer comme il l'avait fait, elle se sentait perdu pour la gente masculine alors que ça n'avait été qu'un coup rapide sur le siège arrière de sa Cadillac, ça avait été transcendant, elle avait vécu la jouissance la plus incroyable de toute sa vie. À chaque fois qu'Emma fermait les yeux, elle sentait toujours la langue, les lèvres de Gold sur son corps. Quand parfois, elle se caressait, elle sentait ses coups de rein. Mais ce jour-là, elle avait senti les larmes lui couler sur les joues, tous les hommes étaient pareils, tant qu'ils tiraient un coup le reste n'existait plus.

A l'entrée de l'université, elle se dit qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir choisi éducation physique, mais se motiva à aller annuler son cours de littérature avec Gold. Il était hors de question qu'elle le voit une session entière alors qu'il allait l'ignorer. Elle prit une grande respiration, tout allait aller pour le mieux, Henry était avec Ruby en ce moment, Regina, arrivait en fin d'après, elle venait de prendre un mois de congé pour venir passer ses vacances ici avec eux, ça serait comme à Boston, le bonheur en famille.

\- Emma Swan ! Cria une voix surexcitée derrière elle.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire, elle fut particulièrement contente de voir Graham Humbert. Il la prit dans ses bras la soulevant du sol puis la reposa pour la regarder de la tête aux pieds.

\- Tu as l'air en forme, lui dit-il

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur Humbert...Tu n'es pas mal non plus, tu es revenu ici ?

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser seule avec Killian Jones.

\- Tu as pris Éducation physique ?

\- Non, j'ai pris option police, il y a de l'éducation physique.

Emma fronça les sourcils.

\- Il donne des cours de technique policière ici ? S'étonna Emma, voyant mal Jones donner des cours de défense alors qu'elle l'avait mis au tapis en 2 secondes.

\- Non, non... mais les cours d'éducation physique se font ici. As-tu pris un cours avec le terrifiant Gold ?

\- Je... je pense aller changer de prof, avec une session complète, je ne crois pas être capable de le gérer. Répliqua Emma

\- Voyons donc, tu le gérais très bien ce vieux fou. Se rappela Graham

Quelque chose attira le regard d'Emma, elle tourna la vers la tête vers la distraction, quand elle le vit. Il marchait avec sa canne, le regard droit, le corps raide. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Quelque chose avait changé en lui et Emma ne sut quoi sur le coup.

\- On se rejoint ? Mon premier cours est justement athlétisme avec Jones... Je reviens. Annonça Emma à son ami en s'éloignant à grand pas d'un air énervé vers Gold sans que Graham ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Plus elle s'approchait plus elle était en colère, elle le rattrapa quand il allait entrer par la porte de professeurs. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et le retourna, le regard brun, froid de Gold changea quand il rencontra celui vert remplis de colère d'Emma. Elle se figea quand elle remarqua ce qu'il avait de changer. Il avait les cheveux courts. Plus gris qu'il y a trois mois, peignés à la perfection. Elle sentit le sentiment trop connu dans son ventre, il était magnifique, beau, son visage était totalement dégagé. Il était méchamment beau et ça la frustrait davantage. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent, tout son visage libéré des cheveux sauvage était détendu, il semblait heureux de la revoir. Mais Emma avait toujours eu le caractère explosif, elle était si troublée du désir dans son ventre et la chaleur entre ses cuisses que ça la frustrait davantage. Il ne devait pas avoir ce pouvoir sur elle.

\- Emma., dit-il de sa voix suave à l'accent Écossais.

Il poussa même le ridicule à lui faire son plus beau sourire. Hypocrite. Elle l'attaqua de son doigt sur la poitrine.

\- Trois mois chargé Mr. Gold ?

\- Emma je...

\- Non, non c'est correct, je ne t'ai pas attendu de toute façon. On ne s'était rien promis, c'était un petit coup et en plus j'étais assez pompette. Voyons c'était rien. Répliqua-t-elle en levant les bras en l'air.

Il fronça les sourcils devant le débordement d'Emma, recula d'un pas, s'éloignant du doigt de cette furie blonde. Il serra la mâchoire et elle remarqua que les jointures de sa main qui se soutenait avec sa canne, étaient blanches. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer quand elle fit son visage se refermer totalement.

\- Tu as eu du plaisir au moins ? Il a été doué ? Siffla-t-il entre ses dents

La douleur dans son ventre était réelle, son cœur se débattait aussi. Emma avait l'impression de respirer dans une paille tellement l'air semblait rare, elle avait des frissons de par le ton glacial de Gold. Cette simple phrase était le souvenir de l'homme du bar avec qui elle avait couché, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qui avait été très décevant, et de la sensation de Francis la pénétrant, gémissant en elle la transportant au-delà de paradis. Le visage de Gold était à des années-lumière de ce qu'il avait été dans la Cadillac. Il était même plus froid et cruellement mort. La douleur en elle augmenta.

Mais quand Emma Swan avait mal, elle attaquait, en faisant mal à son tour, elle était la spécialiste des blessures verbales.

\- Oh que oui Francis, il avait 30 ans, grand et tellement beau, il m'a fait penser à Killian Jones.

\- Je vois, répliqua-t-il de sa voix calme et tranchante.

Emma voyait son visage se transformer de nouveau, elle regrettait déjà ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle croyait ça impossible qu'il puisse se refermer davantage. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, lui sauter au cou en lui demanda pardon, avoir une explication du pourquoi il n'avait pas gardé contact durant ces 91 jours interminables, l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que ce regard blessé disparaisse de ses magnifiques yeux bruns. Mais au lieu de ça, Emma frappa encore plus fort, elle voulait le faire souffrir comme elle avait souffert

\- Et toi ? Tes condoms doivent avoir diminuer dans ta voiture ?

Le son étouffé qui sortit de la gorge de Gold, fit encore plus mal à Emma que ces trois derniers mois de silence. Durant quelques secondes, elle remarqua que son regard s'était totalement voilé de tristesse, ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes mais rapidement son regard devint aussi froid que l'Antarctique. Emma sut qu'elle l'avait blessé au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu vouloir.

Il lui avait dit que c'était la voiture de sa femme, cette Belle décédée depuis 10 ans, il devait déjà se sentir coupable d'avoir une boîte de préservatifs dans sa voiture, qu'en plus elle l'attaquait avec ça, Emma se sentit vraiment minable. Elle osa faire un mouvement vers lui, en tendant une main tremblante vers sa joue mais il recula comme s'il venait de recevoir une balle en pleine poitrine en pointant sa canne vers elle, les lèvres pincées, le regard froid.

\- J'ai dû en acheter une nouvelle, mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai gardé un pour toi.

Cette fois Emma fut plus rapide, la gifle atterrie exactement sur sa joue. Le claquement raisonna légèrement dans le matin. Sa main était en feu, sous le choc, elle la porta à sa bouche, les yeux remplis de larmes. Francis posa ses doigts sur sa joue, ferma les yeux quelques secondes et sans un regard pour Emma, il ouvrit la porte et disparu dans l'université.

\- Non... je... Francis attend...

Par la fenêtre, elle le vit continuer à marcher, mais il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Emma le vit s'essuyer les yeux avant de retourner son regard vers l'avant. La jeune femme passa furieusement son bras sur son visage avant de renifler mais ça faisait un moment que Gold avait disparu de sa vue. Elle jeta un regard à sa main, la main avec laquelle elle avait gifler Francis. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas juste demander pourquoi il ne lui avait pas écrit ? Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'elle attaque ?

Elle se dirigea comme un robot au cours de Killian, l'esprit ailleurs, pas du tout d'humeur à se faire draguer par ce prof débile qui se croyait irrésistible.

La jeune femme se changea et alla droit au gymnase, où son cours d'éducation physique avait déjà commencé. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle tacha de le faire le plus discrètement possible, se glissant entre ses camarades mais Killian Jones ne manqua pas de la remarqué, étant donné qu'il l'avait cherché depuis 10 minutes, l'ayant vu avec une grande satisfaction dans sa liste d'élèves.

\- Emma, tu nous gratifies enfin de ta présence, j'ai eu peur que tu es renoncé à mon cours. Sans toi, pas la même joie pour moi. Scanda Jones, un sourire lumineux sur la face.

Il avait passé ses trois mois à ne penser qu'a cette femme qui lui avait fait tourné la tête et à réfléchir à une stratégie qui la ferais tomber dans ses bras. Elle ne semblait pas apprécier ses efforts, sauf si c'était une stratégie pour le rendre fou.

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel se retenant de tout commentaire acerbe, pourtant, elle avait envie de lui rentrer dans le lard et lui faire comprendre une fois pour toute qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par sa petite personne prétentieuse.

\- Miss Swan aurais-tu perdu ta langue dans je ne sais qu'elle bouche ? Déclara le professeur d'éducation physique faisant rire toute la classe sauf Graham qui bouillonnait au côté de son amie.

Emma sursauta à cette réflexion se demandant si Jones était au courant de quelque chose pour elle et Gold, elle se reprit vite, ils avaient été des plus discret et il aurait vraiment fallu être des plus malins pour comprendre, ce que n'était définitivement pas le cas Killian. A moins qu'il soit plus brillant qu'il ne le montrait. Killian lui, la regarda provoquant, il n'était pas au courant, évidement, mais il était instinctif, il voyait bien qu'il avait touché un point sensible. Killian Jones n'était pas homme à se laisser doubler par ce vieux crocodile, car ça il avait deviné que Francis Gold avait un petit faible pour sa bombe volcanique. Mais Killian fut tirer de ses pensées par le futur flic Humbert.

\- Ce n'est définitivement pas votre problème ce qu'elle fait avec sa langue ! Gronda Graham lui faisant face.

\- Ah oui et de quoi je me mêle Humbert, tu n'as pas fait assez de tour de piste ? Grogna Killian en collant son visage à celui du camarade d'Emma.

Tous les deux se toisaient avec rage, cherchant la faille chez l'autre, prêt à en découdre.

\- Si vous commenciez votre cours monsieur, nous n'avons pas la journée. S'interposa Emma en voyant que cela risquait de dégénérer.

Killian tourna la tête vers elle, heureux de la voir si près de lui, il lui lança un sourire charmeur.

\- Impatiente d'être en sueur _luv_ ?

Emma haussa les sourcils, regarda son ami qui lui souffla « cours d'auto-défense ». La jeune femme regarda Jones étonnée, lui allait donner des cours de défense ? c'était sérieux ? Elle ricana, ne relevant même plus les mots doux dont il l'affublait.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Swan ?

\- Oh rien monsieur !

\- Eh bien je cherchais un volontaire pour la démonstration de prise de combat, je viens de le trouver !

\- Moi monsieur ?

\- Toi Swan !

Emma jeta un regard à Graham qui haussa les épaules, d'un air désolé. Il se recula pour rejoindre le rang des autres élèves autour de la jeune femme et de Killian. La jeune femme sourit, heureuse de pouvoir enfin se défouler sur cet abruti et surtout évacué sa colère et sa frustration, que Gold avait provoqué en elle. Mais c'était surtout sa culpabilité d'avoir été méchante envers Gold qui la rendait aussi agressive, même si Emma ne se l'avouerait jamais

\- Bien _luv_ , je vais t'apprendre les bases du self défense.

\- Ah moi où à toute la classe monsieur ?

\- Bien entendu Swan. Dit Killian regarda les autres élèves avec un sourire charmeur faisant glousser les femmes de l'assemblée, tandis qu'Emma roulait des yeux.

Killian expliqua comment Emma devait se mettre en position, ce qui était complètement inutile puisse qu'elle maîtrisait l'art de la défense, ayant fait 4 ans de Karaté, elle était même sortie avec le Senseï qui lui avait bien entendu donné des cours particuliers. Le professeur tourna autour d'Emma, lui ordonnant de ne pas bouger, qu'ils étaient en simulation d'agression.

\- Surtout garder son sang-froid lorsqu'un individu plus imposant que vous semble vouloir en découdre, même une femme comme Swan peut le maîtriser sans problème. En se servant de la force de son adversaire. Informa Jones en continuant à tourner autour d'Emma qui alors qu'elle semblait détendue, était sur ses gardes.

Puis subitement Killian, s'élança sur elle, elle fit un pas de côté aussi rapide qu'un chat, attrapa son bras et le fit passer au-dessus d'elle, l'envoyant valdinguer durement au sol. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, elle écrasa la trachée de son professeur de son pied.

\- Wooooo, je crois que Swan apprend vite ! Rigola Graham provoquant l'hilarité de la classe.

Après la surprise, Killian sourit, il aimait définitivement beaucoup cette femme qui ne se laissait pas faire, ça la rendait d'autant plus attirante. Il sourit, saisit la cheville d'Emma lui tordit ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et tomber à terre à plat ventre, il s'allongea sur elle.

\- Ne jamais croire que tout est gagné, votre adversaire peut avoir de la ressource et vous mettre en difficulté ! Annonça Jones en se collant outrageusement à Emma, enfonçant sa tête dans le sol.

Il respira l'odeur de ses cheveux en fermant les yeux, décidément tout en elle, lui plaisait jusqu'à son odeur de cannelle qui le rendait fou. Il colla sa joue contre la sienne, plaquant sa poitrine dans son dos.

\- Swan… Souffla-t-il. Tu me rends fou.

Emma gronda avoir un corps d'homme coller à elle, sans que ce soit Gold, la rendit agressive, elle se contorsionna, lui donna un violent coup de coude dans le nez, le sang jaillit de ce dernier. Killian poussa un cri de douleur, se redressant assis sur elle, tenant son nez ensanglanté.

\- Swan tu m'as cassé le nez ! Hurla Killian.

Emma ignora ses complaintes, elle avait de l'amertume à évacuer, elle se retourna sous lui, passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et le fit basculer sous elle, ramenant ses mains dans son dos.

\- Comme ça monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle alors que la classe était ébahie par son adresse.

Un silence se fit puis tous l'applaudir, alors que Jones tentait de se dégager en pestant. Graham riait en levant son pouce fasciné se demandant s'il ne devait pas prendre des cours avec elle quitte à s'y brûler les ailes mais il était prêt à prendre ce risque. Car c'était plus un secret pour lui-même, Graham venait de tomber amoureux d'Emma Swan.

GSGSGSGSGS

\- Comment ça impossible ? Hurla Emma à la secrétaire.

\- Les changements de cours ne se font plus depuis deux semaines miss...

\- Swan, Emma Swan, je ne demande pas de changer de cours, mais de professeur.

\- Quelque chose de va pas avec le professeur Gold ? Demanda la dame.

Emma serra les dents, elle aurait voulu hurler : _A part le fait qu'il m'a fait l'amour de la meilleure façon du monde, que je voulais recommencer encore et encore, qu'il embrasse comme un Dieu faisant un truc avec sa langue qui m'a rendu folle_ _et oh que je viens de le gifler il y a deux heures, non madame il a rient qui cloche avec Francis Gold._ Mais elle se contenta que de frapper le bureau avec son poing, de la même main qu'elle avait gifler l'objet de son obsession. Elle se dirigea donc vers la classe de Gold, nerveuse comme jamais. Quand elle entra dans la classe, elle fut surprise de voir la totalité des élèves du séminaire. Gold avait choisi sa classe, et comme il avait vu les 200 mêmes élèves qu'il y a trois mois, il les a pris, elle comprise. Il n'était pas encore dans la classe, alors Emma décida d'aller au fond, en haut de l'auditorium, même s'il savait qu'elle était dans sa classe, elle ne voulait pas qu'il puisse la voir.

Quand il entra finalement dans la classe, marchant de pas raide, s'appuyant sur sa canne, Emma se mordit les lèvres. Il était beaucoup plus imposant avec ses cheveux court, plus beau, plus froid. Il déposa son porte document sur son bureau, se pencha pour regarder dans les trois grosses boîtes qui se trouvait au sol. Il ne porta pas attention à la classe, quand il se retourna pour aller fermer la porte, Emma ferma les yeux quand elle vit la marque rouge sur sa joue. Quand il arrivait pour fermer la porte, Graham s'y faufila de justesse, faisant de lui, le nouveau souffre-douleur de Gold.

\- Monsieur Humbert, je me demandais si malgré vos études de policier vous voudriez vous remplir la tête de littérature.

\- Je... Monsieur Gold, rien ne me fait plus plaisir que d'assister à votre cours.

La classe ricana quand Gold lui donna un léger coup de canne sur la jambe. Ce n'était plus un secret pour les 200 élèves : Francis Gold les aimait bien. Il claqua la porte et se buta à Graham qui n'avait pas bouger, le regard parcourant la salle.

\- L'objet de vos recherches se trouve à la dernière rangé en haut cachant sa tête blonde, monsieur Humbert. Et vous devriez chercher une meilleure place, vous avez eu une meilleure note que Miss Swan au séminaire.

Graham monta rapidement et s'assoit au côté d'Emma, qui était encore sous le choc. Comment avait-il deviner sa place quand il n'avait même pas jeté un regard vers elle. Quand Graham lui toucha le bras, Emma lui jeta un regard.

\- Comment as-tu pu avoir une meilleure note que moi ? Chuchota Emma.

\- Je ne sais pas...

La canne de Gold frappa sur son bureau, le regard planter vers eux.

\- Les retrouvailles peuvent-il se faire après le cours...

Après avoir planter son regard glacial dans celui d'Emma, il se tourna vers le tableau et commença à écrire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Emma pour qu'il soit aussi froid avec toi ?

Emma ne lui répondit en haussa les épaules. Quand Gold se retourna de nouveau vers eux, il avait le sourire le plus cruel, les yeux les plus monstrueux qu'Emma Swan n'avait jamais vue.

\- Pas besoin de présentation de qui je suis, ni de comment je suis un monstre. Vous êtes tous revenue et vous allez tous souffrir. Pour le séminaire c'était qu'un petit livre, difficile certaine, mais ici nous avons une session entière. Ici, celui qui est capable de me trouver l'auteur, aura automatiquement un A+. Et vous savez ce que je fais à ceux qui sorte leur portable...

Gold s'avança, libérant l'espace du tableau ou il avait écrit le nom de l'ouvrage de cette session

 **CLARISSA HARLOWE**

Un murmure se propagea rapidement dans la salle, Francis avait son regard ancré dans celui d'Emma, avant que de nouveau un lent sourire cruel étira ses lèvres fines qu'elle avait eu tant de plaisir à embrasser.

\- Miss Swan, une idée ? Comme vous êtes celle qui avez impressionnez tout le groupe durant le séminaire en trouvant l'auteur.

Emma plissa les yeux, l'affronta du regard, cette session elle ne sera pas son élève favorite il faut croire. Leur combat dura encore quelques secondes avant qu'une fois s'élève dans la classe silencieuse.

\- Samuel Richardson.

Francis se figea, avait-il vraiment un génie dans cette classe qui pouvait vraiment savoir ça. Son regard brun se promena dans la classe.

\- Qui a dit ça ?

Une main se leva, qui appartenait à jeune homme que Gold n'avait jamais vue dans le séminaire. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais rencontré, car jamais, il aurait pu oublier un homme portant un chapeau aussi ridicule. Gold s'approcha de la ranger de l'homme.

\- Comment connaissez-vous cet auteur monsieur... ?

\- Oh je n'aime pas les messieurs, je suis Jefferson... Et j'ai lu sur vous. Je connais vos penchant pervers de faire lire les ouvrages les plus difficiles, alors j'ai tout simplement appris quelques-uns, et celui-là en faisait partit.

Un sourire sincère apparu sur le visage de Gold, devant l'envolé de ce Jefferson. Le premier cours fut bref, il expliqua la session et les élèves se levèrent pour aller chercher cet ouvrage de 1500 pages. Emma prenait tout son temps, elle aimerait se retrouver seule avec Francis, pour s'excuser et avoir une explication. Mais quand elle descendit pour se rendre à son bureau, il secoua sa tête et sortit de la classe. Emma sentit son cœur se serrer.

La jeune femme quitta l'université le cœur lourd, il était 18 heures 30 passé et elle avait besoin de se vider la tête, de réconfort, elle soupira se demandant qui pourrait palier à sa peine. Sans se rendre compte elle se retrouva devant le snack le Granny's. Elle sourit elle savait que son amie Ruby finissait dans une demi-heure, elle lui proposerait donc d'aller passer la soirée au Rabbit Hole et de danser jusqu'à plus d'heure en buvant des shots jusqu'à rouler sous la table, elle savait la brunette aux mèches rouge fêtarde et depuis le temps qu'elle voulait qu'elles sortent ensembles elle était certaine qu'elle accepterait. Et comme Regina était arrivée plus tôt que prévue, Emma avait reçu un texto lui annonçant qu'Henry était avec sa sœur. Elle l'avait prévenue qu'elle sortait pour la soirée, qu'elle allait essayer de ne pas arriver trop tard, car le lendemain c'était le premier jour de la rentrée pour Henry, ici, à Storybrooke

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes franchissaient le seuil de la taverne. Elles s'installèrent à une table et commandèrent une bière pour commencer la soirée tranquillement.

\- Je suis ravie que tu m'aies enfin demandé de passer la soirée entre filles, on va s'éclater ! Déclara Ruby le sourire aux lèvres ravie qu'enfin sa belle blonde l'invite pour une soirée.

Elle avait bien l'intention de se rapprocher un peu plus d'elle, elle savait qu'elle aimait les hommes mais elle ne serait pas la première femme qu'elle convertirait et elle sentait qu'avec Emma, elle pourrait se caser pour de bon, elle avait eu de cesse de penser à elle durant 3 mois et le fait que la jeune femme ait gardé le contact avec elle prouvait qu'elle ne lui était pas indifférente.

\- Je t'avais promis une soirée et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Sourit Emma en remerciant d'un geste de la tête le serveur qui leur apportait leurs bières.

Elles prirent leur shop et trinquèrent joyeusement.

\- Ah nous !

Emma porta le verre à ses lèvres et bu d'une traite sa boisson sous les yeux effarés de son amie.

\- Eh bien, tu as une sacrée descente !

\- Hé ouais tu n'y croyais pas, hein ? Rigola Emma dont la tête commençait déjà à tourner alors qu'elle avait l'estomac vide.

Elle ne voulait pas être saoule trop vite ainsi elle commanda a mangé pour elle et Ruby.

La soirée était bien entamée et après les bières, ce fut la tequila qui pris place dans les estomacs des deux femmes, la blonde jetais de temps en temps des regards furtifs vers la porte d'entrée, pensant y voir l'objet de ses pensées mais il semblait en retard ce soir. Une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Emma, peut-être qu'il la fuyait préférant boire seul chez lui.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ? S'enquit Ruby.

Emma sursauta à la question, elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle décida de changer de sujet en se levant brusquement tirant sur mains de la brune pour la faire lever.

\- Allez ma belle on va danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Cria Emma pour couvrir le bruit de la musique.

Ruby ne se fit pas prié et suivit Emma qui commençait déjà à se dandiner sensuellement rendant folle son amie et attirant le regard de plusieurs hommes qui vinrent butiner autour d'elle attirés comme des abeilles par un pot de confiture ce qui déplus fortement à la brunette aux mèches rouges qui se glissa entre eux attrapant Emma par la taille pour l'éloignée d'eux. La blonde trop saoule pour protesté ne broncha pas quand Ruby la colla à elle pour une danse sexy affolant l'assemblée. Emma riait aux éclats charmant un peu plus la serveuse qui se retenait de se jeter sur ses lèvres carmin qui l'attirait depuis le premier jour, elle ne voulait tellement pas profiter de la situation mais à ce moment ses sentiments prenaient le dessus sur sa raison, l'alcool aidant, étant aussi saoule que son amie, elle attira cette dernière un peu plus à elle, passa sa main dans les cheveux soyeux de la blonde qui ne compris pas ce que voulait faire Ruby l'esprit endormi par l'alcool. La jeune femme lui sourit, Emma répondit à son sourire, la brunette prenant ça comme une invitation, glissa sa main sur sa nuque, et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles d'Emma.

La blondinette mit du temps à réagir, son cerveau imbibé par ce qu'elle avait ingurgité, ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Ruby vouloir forcer la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle réagit. Lui saisissant les épaules, elle la repoussa gentiment.

\- Je… Commença la brunette confuse et rouge de honte. Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu…

Elle regarda son amie, recula d'un pas puis sans un mot pris la fuite. Emma pris du temps pour réagir, lorsqu'elle réalisa que Ruby était partie blessée, elle sortit à son tour du bar. Elle s'en voulait, elle savait que la brunette avait des sentiments pour elle et elle égoïstement avait voulu oublier Gold en sa compagnie. Décidément elle faisait tout de travers.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la rue Ruby avait disparue, Emma souffla.

\- Qu'elle conne ! Pesta-t-elle en donnant un violent coup dans la poubelle à l'entrée de la taverne.

Dépitée, elle retourna dans le pub pour finir de se saouler afin d'oublier qu'elle n'était qu'une pauvre folle amoureuse d'un homme brisé et une piètre amie…

GSGSGSGSGS

Francis Gold détestait prendre des marches, car c'était totalement inutile quand on a une voiture et aussi avec sa jambes blessé et l'humidité de la fin de l'été au Maine c'était difficile pour lui de marcher. Mais il avait une envie subite de marcher, il espérait peut-être croiser Emma, savoir ou elle habitait pour les deux prochaines années. La marque sur sa joue commençait à effacer, mais la douleur était toujours présente, du moins mentalement. Il ne comprenait pas encore pourquoi elle avait été si agressive, si méchante, mais il avait depuis très longtemps arrêter de comprendre les femmes.

\- Monsieur Gold ?

Une voix légèrement familière lui vit tourner la tête. Était-il devenu sans le savoir l'homme le plus chanceux du monde, ou les coïncidences était réelle. Il se retourna lentement vers Regina Mills, la sœur d'Emma Swan. Elle était assise devant une petite entrée d'un duplex. Cette dernière se leva, croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, et s'approcha vers lui, une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

\- Wow. J'aime beaucoup, ça souligne vos yeux... wow.

Francis fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre que Regina parlait de sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

\- Merci Beaucoup !

\- Vous cherchez Emma ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh... non pourquoi ? mentit Gold

Regina haussa les épaules. Il la regarda mieux, elle était magnifique, froide, sur d'elle, un sourire arrogant, s'il n'avait pas déjà une certaine tornade blonde dans la peau, il aurait eu du plaisir avec cette Regina.

\- Avez-vous relu _Un promenade au phare_?

\- Non pas encore, vous avez quelque truc à m'offrir ?

Ils échangèrent un sourire alors que Regina lui fit signe de monter. Il était tard et Henry dormait déjà. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, il lui offrit les trucs pratique pour pouvoir lire sans problème le fameux roman avant que la conversation ne tombe sur du personnelle.

\- Aucun homme n'a eu d'impact à mes yeux pour me mettre en couple, expliqua Regina.

\- Vous n'avez jamais...

\- Fait l'amour ?

\- Ha ! Non, vous n'avez jamais été en couple ? Répliqua Gold avec son sourire en coin.

Regina se passa nerveusement la main sur le front, elle perdait de plus en plus ses moyens devant lui. Gold avait une aura tellement magnétique, ses cheveux dégageait son beau visage et son regard n'avait plus la même tristesse qu'il y a trois mois.

\- Pas depuis mes 20 ans...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et vous Francis... Vous êtes en couple ? Dit Regina, décida de ne pas lui répondre.

\- Moi ? Non pas tout à fait...

\- Il y a donc quelqu'un ?

\- Non plus... Ma femme est morte depuis bientôt 11 ans et depuis...

\- Aucune femme n'a réussi à attraper votre cœur depuis

\- Je ne dirais pas ça... Enfin, bref...

Gold baisa les yeux, il ne se voyait pas dire à Regina qu'il ne pensait qu'à sa sœur depuis les premiers jours du séminaire, qu'elle l'avait marqué au fer rouge. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, grogna en réalisa qu'il les avait court maintenant. Il sentait une envie de se confier, son psy lui avait dit de parler le plus possible.

\- J'ai... j'ai suivis une désintox durant les deux derniers mois. Fermer, accéléré. J'avais besoin de me sortir du cercle vicieux que je me trouvais depuis trop longtemps. Je vois un psy, j'essaie d'apprendre à avancer, de laisser le passé derrière. Je n'ai jamais été aussi content de commencer une année scolaire, mais bon, comme à chaque fois que je m'emballe tout ne va pas comme espérer.

\- Ah Emma vous a dit qu'elle avait pris le certificat en éducation physique.

Devant le regard surprit de Gold, Regina mit une main sur sa bouche. Donc elle allait être souvent avec Killian Jones, son cœur se serra davantage.

\- Ne dites pas à Emma que je vous l'ai dit, je crois qu'elle voulait le faire elle-même. Vous n'avez pas cours avec elle aujourd'hui, vous ne vous êtes pas parler ?

Il se passa le bout de la langue sur ses lèvres avant de secouer la tête. Regina décida de changer de sujet, pour revenir à son changement de coupe de cheveux.

\- Pourquoi les cheveux court ? L'été à été si chaud ?

\- Non. Sous les conseils de mon psy, je devais changer de mon ancien moi. Belle... ma femme, adorait mes cheveux longs, elle s'amusait à jouer avec quand elle se réveillait avant moi...

Un sourire tendre apparu sur les lèvres de Francis, les yeux perdus dans ses souvenirs.

\- Quand je me réveillais j'avais souvent une mèche de mêler ou tout entortiller. Ça me fâchais toujours, mais elle n'avait jamais peur de moi, la preuve elle continuait. Continua-t-il. Alors comme je devais la laisser partir, j'ai coupé. Comme je me suis débarrassé des vêtements de mon fils et Belle... Ça été... ça été la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai fait de ma vie.

Gold se rappelait tellement de cette journée. Il avait pleuré toute les larmes de son corps en jetant tous les vêtements qui avaient perdu de leurs odeurs. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'Emma soit là, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'il devait faire seul. Il devait apprendre à vivre sans eux pour pouvoir faire une place à Emma. Ça c'était avant ce matin, avant les paroles et la gifle de miss Swan. Regina lui caressa le dos, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- Il s'appelait Daniel... Il... il est mort. Depuis aucun homme n'a été assez bien pour avoir mon attention.

La soirée se déroula rapidement, entre confession et rire, quand Gold s'endormit, assis, sur le divan, Regina le couvrit d'une couverture avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Se réveilla un peu, Francis se coucha en marmonna. Quand Emma ouvrit la porte, il était passé 3 :00 du matin. Elle avait trop bu et le comportement de Ruby l'avait quelque peu ébranlé, elle alluma la lumière du salon et poussa presque un petit cri quand elle vit Francis mettre la main devant ses yeux en grogna. Instinctivement Emma referma la lumière en marmonna un désolé, en se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de revenir sur ses pas. Elle s'approcha du divan, se pencha vers Francis avant de déposer ses lèvres sur celle de son professeur.

Il était réel, il était bien là. Emma se pencha de nouveau vers lui, déposa sa bouche sur son cou, mordilla et le caressa de sa langue. Le cou de Francis se remplis de frisson.

\- Emma ? Demanda Gold, la voix endormit.

\- Shhh

Avec sa langue elle remonta sur sa mâchoire qu'elle prit entre ses dents en gémissant. Emma le sentit bouger, sentit son souffle tremblant sur son visage. Quand elle revient à sa bouche, celle de Gold s'ouvrit sous la pression de ses lèvres, en fermant les yeux de plaisir, quand elle sentit la langue de Francis pénétrer dans sa bouche. Emma voulu approfondir le baiser, mais il lui prit le visage entre ses mains.

\- Arrête Emma, gémit Gold.

\- Non...

Emma lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il la repoussa encore, pour s'asseoir. Elle grogna sa frustration avant de venir lui caresser la poitrine au travers de sa chemise. Elle goûtait l'alcool et empestait aussi, il n'avait aucune envie de profiter d'elle, quand il connaissait trop bien cet état avancé dû à une beuverie. Le lendemain Emma n'allait sûrement pas se souvenir de cette instant, et s'il avait une vraie chance pour qu'ils refasse l'amour ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il le voulait. Gold lui tenait toujours le visage fermement d'une main alors qu'avec l'autre il lui retira ses longs cheveux blonds de son visage embrouiller par l'alcool.

\- Va te coucher Emma...

\- Laisse-moi une place dur le divan, sinon viens dans mon lit.

\- Je veux dire seule, va prendre une douche.

\- Francis... s'il-te-plait, je suis en manque...

Il ferma les yeux, elle avait envie de sexe, peu importe avec qui. Il connaissait aussi cette urgence de sexualité, il avait été sous l'effet de l'alcool depuis dix ans, il en avait eu quelques une aventure de bar. Il se leva du divan, Emma s'accrochait à sa chemise, il la fit se coucher à sa place. En riant elle le tira vers elle, avec sa jambe fragile, il bascula sur elle. Sans attendre elle attaqua son cou de sa bouche, alors que ses cuisses l'emprisonnèrent entre ses jambes.

\- Oh, Emma, non, arrête...

Son corps réagissait déjà au contact de son corps et de ses lèvres sur son cou. Il essaya de se révéler, baisa sa tête pour que la torture de ses lèvres quitte sa peau. Mais il lui présentait alors le dessus de sa tête, elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux court, et les caressa. Quand Gold réussit à se libérer d'Emma, elle c'était endormit, ronflant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il poussa un puisant soupire, avant de secouer sa tête. Il posa la couverture sur Emma et ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le visage de ses doigts.

Francis se dirigea vers la cuisine et laissa une note à Regina. Après un dernier regard vers Emma, il sortit de l'appartement, avec une érection douloureuse et le cœur encore plus lourd.

* * *

 **Vous avez aimez ? On continu ou pas ?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic, et sincèrement je ne crois pas que ni elle et moi avons cru aimer à ce point le GoldenSwan... Alors voilà le chapitre 5 !_

 _En espérant que vous aller l'aimer assez pour nous laissez à **Madoka**_ _et moi un petit review_

* * *

 **5**

Emma se réveilla au son d'un bulldozer, elle grogna cachant sa tête sous le coussin du canapé mais le son devenait de plus en plus fort. Sa tête était enserrée dans un étau et elle avait envie de rendre, le son nuisible accentuait son mal de tête. Elle grogna, tâtonna tentant de faire cesser ce bruit. La blonde finie par attraper son téléphone qui sonnait pour annoncer l'heure du réveille dans sa poche de jean et stoppa la sonnerie. La jeune femme reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller dans un gémissement de bien-être. Elle avait semble-t-il rêvée de Gold, en elle ferma les yeux grognant. Comment pouvait-elle avoir rêvée qu'elle l'embrassait, qu'il était ici, couché sur le divan. Elle se rendormait lorsque de grands bruits dans le salon lui arrachèrent un râle. Puis le sofa se mit à bouger vivement.

\- Allez maman, c'est plus l'heure de dormir, tu vas être en retard pour l'école et tu dois avant ça m'accompagner à la mienne pour mon premier jour. Beugla Henry en sautant sur divan.

\- Hummm… marmonna Emma en se redressant péniblement alors qu'un troupeau de chevaux galopaient fièrement dans sa tête et qu'Henry la secouait comme un pommier.

Un verre contenant un cachet d'aspirine apparu devant elle, elle leva ses yeux vitreux et remercia sa sœur d'un pauvre sourire sans entrain. Regina leva un sourcil mais ne fit pas de commentaire retournant simplement à ses occupations. Emma remercia intérieurement sa sœur d'être aussi compréhensible. Elle prit le verre que lui avait porté la brune et le porta à ses lèvres quand elle arrêta son geste, voyant un papier froissé et plié sur la table basse retenu par le vase fleuri qui était posé sur cette dernière. Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant le mot, le déplia et lu ce qui était écrit sur la feuille de papier. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, ravalant difficilement sa salive :

 _« Merci pour cette fabuleuse soirée, j'ai passé un agréable moment, j'espère que nous réitérons la chose très bientôt._

 _Votre dévoué ami,_

 _Francis Gold »_

Emma leva la tête vers sa sœur qui s'apprêtait dans la cuisine en chantonnant, elle semblait si heureuse à cet instant que la blonde ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. Emma n'avait pas portée attention au regard changé de sa sœur, il y a trois mois, la seule fois que Gold avait été ici. C'était alors évident pour la blonde que Regina aussi était sous le charme, elles partageaient le même homme et si elle ne doutait pas qu'il ne se soit rien passé de plus qu'une soirée à parler, son cœur lui fit mal. Depuis Daniel, sa sœur n'avait plus fréquenté d'homme sérieusement, à part pour satisfaire un besoin naturel qu'on toutes femmes. Elle sentit son mal de tête empiré et bu d'une traite l'antalgique que Regina lui avait amené, si sa sœur était en train de tombée amoureuse de son professeur devait-elle la mettre en garde contre ce bourreau des cœurs ? Devait-elle alors lui avouée qu'elle avait fait l'amour avec son professeur et ce dans sa voiture ? Ou il n'était comme ça, que parce qu'elle était Emma. Regina avait plus de classe, plus de culture. Mais peut-être qu'il était sincère avec Regina. Sa sœur semblait heureuse, devait-elle laissée aller les choses ? Emma lui devait tellement, elle avait été présente à chaque instant difficile de sa vie alors elle n'avait aucun droit de la priver d'un bonheur tellement mérité.

La jeune femme se leva lentement dans un gémissement aussi bien de douleur physique que mental, renoncer à Francis Gold lui couterait, ça lui brisait le cœur mais c'était mieux ainsi. Surtout qu'après la journée d'hier, elle ne croyait plus à ses chances d'avoir une explication à son silence, si explication il y avait.

Avec une grimace de tristesse, elle se dit que Regina était tellement mieux qu'elle pour lui.

\- Vas prendre une douche rapide, il te reste à peine une heure avant de prendre ton premier cours, je déposerais Henry à son école.

\- Mais c'est son premier jour, je ne peux pas me permettre de le rater !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je te raconterais tout !

\- Mais…

\- Quand on décide de faire la fête la veille de la rentrée scolaire de son fils, il faut s'attendre à avoir la gueule de bois, je ne sais pas ce qui t'as mis dans cet état Emma mais je ne pense pas que voir une mère qui cuve son vin soit bon pour l'image d'Henry.

Regina n'avait pas dit cela comme un reproche ou de la méchanceté juste par évidence, Emma n'était pas présentable actuellement même douchée, elle aurait toujours sa tête de lendemain de fêtes et on savait que la première impression était primordiale.

Emma acquiesça puis se dirigea vers sa sœur pour la serrer fort contre elle, avec Henry elle était la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle ne laisserait pas un homme se mettre entre elles, aussi charmant et désirable soit -il même si c'était un Dieu du sexe.

\- Tu es trop gentille, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi sœurette !

\- On annoncerait surement l'apocalypse aux infos de 20 heures. Plaisanta Regina en serrant la blonde en fermant les yeux.

Emma déposa un baiser sur la joue de sœur puis parti d'un pas lent et saccadé jusqu'à l'escalier afin de prendre sa douche. Elle y croisa son fils qui lui sauta au cou ignorant son état puis après plusieurs embrassades courra vers sa tante qui avait déjà préparer son sac et son déjeuner.

\- A ce soir Mam, ne fait pas de bêtises ! Rigola Henry en sortant de l'appartement suivit de la brune qui riait également.

Emma leva les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête mais elle se ravisa bien vite alors que ce mouvement semblait remuer son cerveau dans sa boite crânienne dans sa tête. Elle se traina plus qu'elle ne marcha sous la douche et poussa un soupir de contentement lorsque l'eau chaude coula sur son crâne. Après quelques minutes salvatrices, elle pensa à sa journée à venir, son premier cours serait avec Gold et elle ne savait pas si elle se sentait capable d'y assister, elle mourait d'envie de le voir mais en même temps son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Comment pouvait-elle de nouveau lui faire face, surtout en sachant qu'il avait été chez elle la veille, flirtant avec Regina. Elle resta encore quelques secondes sous l'eau chaude, se surprit à espérer que Gold ne préfère pas Regina avant de secouer la tête. Regina méritait tellement l'amour, Emma se promit de pas laisser Gold faire du mal à sa sœur, comme il lui en avait fait à elle. Elle oubliait tout simplement que la situation entre Francis et elle, était une malentendu malheureux…

 _GSGSGSGSGS_

Francis Gold était nerveux aujourd'hui, il était déjà assis dans sa classe, les mains moites. La situation était irréelle, il avait passé une magnifique soirée à parler avec Regina, la sœur d'Emma, pour ensuite se faire réveiller par les lèvres ardentes de son étudiante. Elle était saoule et ne voulait qu'un peu de tendresse. Il s'était fait violence pour ne pas la prendre la, sur le divan alors qu'un enfant et Regina dormaient pas loin d'eux.

Les élèves commençaient déjà à arriver par petits groupes, tous passèrent devant lui en lui faisant soit un sourire ou un signe de tête. Il n'était décidément plus la terreur de la littérature, ces étudiants étaient fascinés et terrifiés par lui, mais aucun n'avait maintenant peur d'y participer, peut-être Emma, mais pour des raisons différentes. Il était bien conscient qu'il aurait dû lui écrire, lui dire qu'il allait régler ses problèmes émotionnels pour pouvoir être à 100% à elle. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ça tournerait comme ça.

Il releva sa tête quand justement l'objet de son désir et de ses pensées constantes, entra, son bras entourant le cou de Graham Humbert. Une colère injustifiée monta dans la gorge de Gold à la vue Emma, souriante avec ce jeune homme de son âge. Quel con, se dit-il, de penser qu'Emma Swan, une jeune femme magnifique de 28 ans pouvait le trouver, lui Francis Gold 50 ans, à son gout. Une bonne partie de jambes en l'air semblait être suffisant.

Quand Emma jeta un regard vers lui, malgré sa colère, il sentit son cœur se débattre. Il se força à avoir un regard, froid, neutre, mais il sentait un muscle sur sa joue sauter quand il vit Emma se pencher sur l'oreille de Graham avant de s'approcher de lui. Emma mit ses deux mains sur le bureau, se pencha légèrement vers lui, son regard provoquant, un drôle de sourire neutre sur les lèvres, comme si Emma ne voulait pas que la classe sache qu'elle avait quelque chose de personnelle à lui dire.

– Je te demande juste de ne pas briser le cœur de Regina, lui murmura-t-elle.

Gold sursauta devant cette demande. Regina, pourquoi parlait-elle de sa sœur. Il lui jeta un regard surpris.

– Pardon ?

– J'ai lu ton petit mot, elle a assez souffert dans sa vie que de se faire draguer par un veuf en manque de nouvelle expérience.

– Emma, c'est...

– Ne lui fais juste pas de mal, je t'en supplie. Réitéra Emma un trémolo dans la voix, les yeux brillants

– Monsieur Gold ? Interrompit une voix timide.

Ils ne l'entendirent pas tout de suite, ils étaient dans un combat de regard, qu'aucun des deux ne voulaient perdre. Gold vit une lueur dans les yeux vert d'Emma, un mélange de colère, de douleur et de détermination. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu croire que Regina l'intéressait pour autre chose que de l'amitié Francis n'avait jamais eu d'ami, ou si peu, depuis la mort de Belle c'était encore pire, il n'avait personne. La rencontre de Regina avait été libératrice, il c'était confié à elle et Regina à lui. Il ne voyait rien d'autre en elle qu'une amie, une très chère amie. Alors pourquoi Emma pensait à autre chose. Et de toute façon, comment pouvait-il en être autrement, Emma Swan était déjà bien ancrée en lui. Regina était une femme magnifique, plus âgée, lui ressemblant plus, mais le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore.

– Monsieur Gold ? Fit de nouveau la voix, cette fois un peu plus forte.

Il brisa le contact visuel avec Emma pour jeter son regard sur l'intrus. Ashley Boyd se tenait à côté de son bureau, son cahier serrer contre sa poitrine. Il plissa les yeux, fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle parle. Ashley regard timidement vers Emma, qui sans quitter Gold du regard lui répondit.

– Il est tout à toi Ashley...

Francis tourna de nouveau son regard vers Emma, qui se dirigea vers sa place où l'attendait Graham. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux du futur flic avant de s'asseoir et déposer sa tête sur son épaule. Gold serra les dents avant de retourner son attention à la jeune Ashley.

– Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous Miss Boyd.

– Vous... vous aviez dit durant le séminaire que les absences n'étaient pas tolérées, sauf... sauf si c'était pour raison familial.

– Oui, merci de me le rappeler, je ne suis pas encore sénile pour ne plus me souvenir de mes paroles.

– Oui... euh, je suis désolée...

– Alors ? Pourquoi ces lamentations ? Votre mère est morte et vous avez besoin de temps pour la pleurer ? Votre chien est perdu ? Gronda méchamment Gold entre ses dents, se vengeant sur la pauvre fille qui n'y était pour rien s'il était jaloux comme une teigne

– Non... je...

– Vous quoi ?

Il était agressif et c'était en partie due par l'attaque d'Emma, mais aussi car il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi cette blonde volcanique le rendait aussi fou. Ashley devint blême, mais prit une grande respiration avant de reprendre la parole.

– Je suis enceinte... je... je vais devoir prendre quelques journées durant la session pour des rendez-vous médicaux.

Gold leva les sourcils surprit, avant que son regard ne tombe sur le ventre encore très plat de la jeune fille. Quel gâchis tomber enceinte à 20 ans, ruiner son avenir pour donner naissance à un enfant. Il se passa une main sur le front, totalement découragé avant de planter un regard moins froid dans les yeux de la pauvre jeune fille.

– Vous ne serez pas pénalisée Miss Boyd, je vous fournirai les documents des cours que vous allez manquer.

– Oh merci, merci beaucoup Monsieur Gold... vraiment.

Il lui fit un léger sourire en coin avant que la jeune femme se penche vers lui pour embrasser sa joue. Elle était si contente qu'il ne la mette pas dehors du cours qu'elle avait réagi par instinct. Toute la classe se mit à siffler et applaudir, avant que Gold ne lève une main, autoritaire. Tout le monde avait réagi au baiser d'Ashley, sauf Emma. Avait-il poussé le ridicule en couchant aussi avec cette toute jeune fille. Graham, lui, s'amusait du visage rouge de Gold, mais devant le visage blême d'Emma, il fronça les sourcils. Gold se leva de son bureau, Emma le suivait du regard.

– Bon ok, vous vous êtes amusez c'est bon. Si on commençait le cours.

Il se tourna vers le tableau et commença son cours et comme à chaque fois, il fut froid, exigent, impitoyable, mais les 200 élèves buvaient chacune de ses paroles. Même Emma oublia sa rancœur pour plonger dans ce cours passionnant. La lecture de cette brique ne sera pas facile, mais Francis Gold était un excellent professeur, qui savait motiver ses étudiants, du moins ce groupe. Quand la cloche sonna, tous sursautèrent tellement ils étaient pris dans le cours.

– Demain vous n'avez pas de cours avec moi... On se revois donc dans deux jours... Euh Miss Swan je peux vous dire un mot ? Dit Gold de sa voix neutre et froide.

Emma se dépêcha de se rendre devant son bureau, il avait encore plusieurs étudiants de présent, alors elle savait que Gold ne pouvait pas parler de chose intime ici. Elle se planta devant lui, son regard arrogant et une attitude pressée sur le visage.

– Oui Monsieur Gold, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix assez forte.

– Tu pourrais venir ici après les cours, je... je crois qu'on a besoin de parler, chuchota-t-il.

– Je suis désolée Monsieur Gold, je ne pourrais pas, je dois aller chercher mon fils à l'école., dit-elle toujours avec une voix forte.

– Regina ne pourrait pas...

– Ne prononce pas le nom de ma sœur... Et non Regina ne pourra pas. Lui dit-elle à voix basse.

Sur ce elle quitta la classe, alla rejoindre Graham qui l'attendait dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est ce qui te voulait ? Demanda le jeune homme en emboitant le pas rapide de son amie qui sans nul doute était remontée comme un coucou suisse.

\- Rien d'important. Répondit sèchement Emma entre ses dents.

Graham la regarda surpris mais ne fit pas de commentaire, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, connaissant son amie, il savait que dans ces moment-là il ne valait mieux pas insister. Mais une chose était sûre, il se passait quelque chose entre leur professeur et Emma qui n'avait rien à voir avec les études.

GSGSGSGSGS

L'heure du déjeuner arriva, Emma avait eu le temps de se calmer, Graham et elle pénétrèrent dans la cafeteria en riant. Ils prirent un plateau tout en discutant du cours de sportdc qui encore une fois avait été jalonnée de regards et de sous-entendus de la part de Killian Jones.

\- Tu crois qu'il comprend notre langue quand tu lui dis que tu n'es pas intéressée ? demanda le barbu en se servant une assiette de charcuterie.

Emma soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, elle commençait sérieusement à se poser la question.

\- Je ne sais pas il est prof de sport, il a peut-être séché les cours d'anglais et a donc un vocabulaire limité. Argua Emma avec un sourire moqueur.

Graham ricana et lui donna un coup de coude.

\- Je te rappelle que c'est ce que t'as choisis comme matière principale !

\- Oui et aussi littérature et sociologie.

\- Et c'est la littérature ta matière préféré non ? Avança le jeune homme en épiant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre, Emma se crispa et serra la mâchoire sans rien dire, ce qui confirma les soupçons du futur policier.

Elle paya son plateau et parti sans attendre son ami. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel se maudissant de sa grande gueule. Il paya à son tour et couru vers la jeune femme. Ils allaient s'installer à une table quand Emma se figea, face à elle Gold et cette rousse à l'air vulgaire riaient ensemble, elle collait sa poitrine à son bras et lui la laissait faire, un petit sourire qu'elle qualifiait de débile sur la face. Il se penchait même vers elle. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à… à sa sœur, elle lui avait demandé de ne pas lui faire de mal et lui s'affichait avec cette femme ?

S'en fut trop pour Emma elle claqua son plateau sur la table et parti en courant, le bruit fit sursauté Gold qui leva la tête et vit sa blonde volcanique partir en furie, il soupira jetant un regard noir à Zelena dont il avait au préalable demandé de le laisser tranquille. Mais bien sur cette impétueuse Emma Swan n'avait pas vu la même chose. Il avait délicatement spécifié à Zelena qu'il n'était pas intéressé, mais en pleine cafétéria ça n'était pas la place d'être méchant, froid et cruel, il avait donc opté pour l'attitude bon enfant, rieur.

\- Emma ? Appela Graham surpris de son attitude.

Il vit passer devant lui, Gold aussi rapidement que son handicape le permettait, il ouvrit puis ferma la bouche se grattant la barbe, son intuition se confirmait, il y avait quelque chose entre ces deux-là.

Emma sortit en furie de la cafétéria en plus d'avoir enduré Killian Jones, elle avait croisé Gold qui ne lui avait même pas jeter un regard, pas surprenant en fait avec la façon qu'elle le traitait depuis le début de la journée. Mais quand elle entendit le bruit particulier de la canne sur le carrelage, elle sut qu'il la suivait.

– Emma... l'interpella Gold.

Elle était frustrée par la sensation dans son ventre qu'elle accéléra. Francis, lui, serra la mâchoire en la voyant fuir, il mit la douleur de sa jambe de côté et accéléra lui aussi le pas.

– Emma, attend.

Par miracle et avec une douleur monstre à la jambe, il réussit à lui attraper le bras avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les toilettes des femmes. Emma se retourna vers lui, son jolie regard vert remplis de colère. Gold reprit son souffle avant de réaliser que le regard de la jeune blonde caressait ses lèvres.

– Emma, il faut qu'on parle.

– Il n'a absolument rien à dire monsieur Gold.

– Emma... répliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Définitivement Emma Swan détestait l'effet qu'il avait sur elle. D'un geste brusque elle réussit à se défaire de sa poigne et entra en colère dans les toilettes.

– Merde, chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

Gold jeta un regard aux alentour, c'était en plein heure du déjeuner, la majorité des étudiants étaient soit à la cafétéria ou dehors de l'université. Avec un soupire il décida de suivre Emma et d'entrer dans les toilettes des femmes. Cette dernière se retourna surprise en le voyant devant elle, ses deux mains sur la canne, un regard fier de lui.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Tu fuis quand je veux te parler, ici, tu n'auras pas le choix.

– Tu es dans les toilettes des femmes.

– Oui, et ?

– Ça fais pervers !

Francis lui fit un sourire en coin, Emma secoua la tête et lui pointa la sortit du doigt.

– Sort

– Non...

– Francis, tu sors d'ici sinon je hurle.

Emma se mordit la lèvre quand elle vit le regard brun de Gold se voiler de désire, il s'approcha d'elle lentement, tandis qu'elle reculait au même rythme. Quand son dos toucha le mur, Gold tendit une main qu'il posa sur la joue d'Emma qui frémit malgré elle. Il était venu pour éclaircir le malentendu avec elle, mais la sentir si près lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps et du lieu. Il se pencha ver les lèvres d'Emma, qui avec un gémissement vient happer les siennes. Gold grogna de plaisir en collant son corps contre celui de la jeune femme, le bruit de la canne qui tomba par terre excita Emma d'avantage en sachant parfaitement qu'il aura ses deux mains sur elle. Comme de raison, elle sentit sa deuxième main venir se poser sur ses fesses, question de la coller encore plus à lui. Emma prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes avant de la suçoter. Gémissent contre ses lèvres, Gold vint mordre gentiment la peau de son cou, alors qu'Emma glissait ses mains sous sa chemise, pour caresser son dos. Il appuya tout son poids contre Emma, l'emprisonnant entre le mur et lui, avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Sa jambe blessée lui donna des difficultés mais avec prudence, il déposa son amour sur l'évier qui se trouvait dans les toilettes, Gold perdit pied quand sa jambe le lâcha, mais Emma l'aida à ne pas tomber. Quand il put se remettre droit, solide sur ses jambes, malgré la douleur qui le transperçait, il déposa son front contre celui le sien. Leurs souffles chauds s'entremêlèrent, avant qu'il ne dépose ses lèvres doucement contre celle de la jeune femme. En répondant à son baiser, Emma entoura les hanches de Francis avec ses cuisses, le serra contre elle, elle retira ses lèvres de celle de son professeur.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu tombes, c'est mieux si je te retiens à moi, non ?

\- Umm, quelle grandeur d'âme pour un vieil homme…

\- Si tu savais… chuchota-t-elle avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Gold.

Il grogna avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour permettre à la langue d'Emma de venir retrouver la sienne. Elle être en colère contre lui, sachant qu'il avait surement flirté avec Regina, coucher avec plein de fille durant l'été, quand il la touchait, c'était comme il y a trois mois dans la voiture. Elle était incapable de se contrôler. La blonde fit un mouvement avec ses jambes afin de le coller à elle, son sexe contre le sien lui démontrant qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était dur et elle humide. Toujours en train de l'embrasser Gold commença à ouvrir sa ceinture quand ils sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un applaudir. Alors qu'Emma se cachait le visage dans le cou de Gold, ce dernier tourna le sien vers l'intrus : Killian Jones.

\- Bravo le crocodile, il faut croire que tu ne tiens pas à ton emploi. Tu ne savais pas que c'était interdit de sauter les étudiantes, surtout sur le campus.

Emma releva vivement la tête au son de la voix de son professeur d'éducation physique, alors que Gold se décollait de son corps, tout en rebouclant sa ceinture, le regard froid vers Killian. La blonde sauta en bas du comptoir de l'évier, le regard mauvais vers l'indésirable.

\- Que faite vous ici monsieur Jones ?

\- Je te sauve d'un viol, il faut croire.

Francis Gold qui s'était pencher pour ramasser sa canne, se raidit aux paroles de Jones, mais quand il vit Emma sauter le poing lever vers Killian, il laissa tomber sa canne de nouveau et attrapa Emma par la taille, la retenant. Mais comme il n'était pas solide sur ses jambes et qu'Emma était dans une colère noire, ils tombèrent au sol. Elle se débattait dans les bras de Gold, avant qu'il ne lui chuchote d'une voix douloureuse aux oreilles.

\- N'embarque pas dans son jeu.

\- Laisse-moi lui régler son cas une bonne fois pour toute…

\- Emma…supplia Gold

Killian se pencha vers eux, sortit son cellulaire et prit une photo. Emma poussa un puissant grognement de rage alors que Gold la lâchait, se disant que c'était une bonne idée de régler le cas de Jones. La furie se leva rapidement, prit Killian par surprise en attrapant son téléphone et le lança dans une cuvette des toilettes puis lui donna un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Je peux hurler ici même, dire que monsieur Gold m'a sauvé d'une tentative de viol, et que c'est vous le responsable. Tous les étudiants du cours savent que vous n'arrêtez pas de me faire la cour, même si j'ai souvent dit que je n'étais pas intéressée par vous. Personne ne pourra croire que Gold m'a touché… Alors vous décidez, vous sortez d'ici, ou j'hurle ?

Killian semblait réfléchir à ce qu'Emma venait de lui dire. Le regard bleu du professeur se glissa sur Gold, qui toujours par terre, venait difficilement de s'assoir contre le mur, le visage défiguré par la douleur. Jones était dégouté par les images qu'il avait encore dans la tête. Voir Gold debout entre les cuisses ouvertes d'Emma lui donnait la nausée. Comment une jeune femme comme Emma Swan pouvait être attirer par un vieux comme Gold, il s'était fait la même réflexion quand il avait découvert que le vieux crocodile était veuf et que sa femme avait été une beauté. Qu'avait Francis de plus que lui pour que les plus belles femmes qu'il avait pu croiser en soient folles. Killian se pencha une dernière fois vers Gold pour lui murmurer.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, je vais réussir à te faire mettre dehors.

Avant de sortir, il jeta un dernier regard vers Emma, qui se tenait toujours aussi raide, le regard haineux. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il disparu, avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers Gold. Emma se mit à genoux devant lui, au moment où la cloche annonçait la reprise des cours sonna.

\- Merde… ça va, Francis ?

Une plainte sortit de la gorge de Gold, le visage blême, les mains tremblantes, il tendit sa main vers sa canne. Le regard d'Emma plongea vers la canne qu'elle lui apporta. Avec toute la volonté du monde il fut incapable de se relever, sa jambe refusait de le porter. Son genou avait heurté violemment le plancher quand il avait arrêté Emma, et il lui fallait sa crème pour le calmer. Elle essaya de capter son regard, mais ils avaient fermé les yeux, les dents serrées, supportant plus la douleur à sa jambe. Mais il ouvrit la bouche pour souffler, la voix tremblante de souffrance.

\- Va-t'en a ton cours.

\- Je ne peux pas te …

\- Aller. Ordonna-t-il en la chassant d'un mouvement dans le vide.

Emma sortit des toilettes alors que Gold prit d'une main de plus en plus tremblante son téléphone. Il appela le seul numéro qu'il avait rajouté dans son répertoire il y a peu de temps. Quand la personne répondit, il sentit un malaise l'envahir, comme s'il trahissait Emma.

\- Reg… Regina… c'est Go… Francis… Non, non Emma va bien… Oui, je pourrais vous demandez un service ?

Il ne prit pas conscience qu'il venait de compliquer encore plus sa relation conflictuelle avec Emma Swan en demandant de l'aide à la seule personne que la jeune femme ne voulait pas blesser. Gold n'était juste pas conscient que la sœur d'Emma eût plus qu'un béguin pour lui, elle en était amoureuse...

Regina avait été surprise d'avoir le professeur de sa sœur au téléphone, il semblait préoccupé et sa voix saccadée l'avait inquiété, c'était tout naturellement qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle arrivait au plus vite. Bien sur ce qui l'avait encore plus surprise c'était le lieu où il se trouvait, les toilettes des femmes juxtaposant la cafeteria.

Elle se gara à un emplacement réservé aux visiteurs et sortie en toute hâte de sa voiture. Elle s'étonnait qu'il n'est pas fait appelle à Emma pour qu'elle lui vienne en aide mais au final à cette heure-ci elle devait être en train de se restaurer. Elle avisa sa montre 11h30 Henry sortait de l'école à 12 heures pour le déjeuner, elle devait faire vite, heureux hasard, l'école était non loin de l'université.

Gold attendait patiemment dans un coin des toilettes assis sur une des chaises posées près du mur, il avait réussi difficilement à ramper jusqu'à là mais sa jambe le faisant trop souffrir il espérait qu'une chose, que Regina arrive avant qu'il ne croise une étudiante qui viendrait pour un besoin naturel.

La porte s'ouvrit, Gold releva la tête les yeux pleins d'espoir mais son sourire se fana aussitôt lorsqu'il vit une jeune femme blonde aux cheveux courts entrer. Elle sursauta en le voyant.

\- Oh mon Dieu je suis désolée. S'excusa-t-elle en ressortant prestement.

Elle referma la porte, rouge de honte puis se tourna vers la porte d'à côté, elle avisa le logo représentant un personnage masculin puis tourna la tête pour regarder celui sur la porte qu'elle venait de refermer qui représentait une femme. Elle ouvrit la bouche interloquer. Elle se demandait ce qu'un professeur faisait dans les toilettes des femmes lorsqu'elle fut bousculé sans ménagement.

\- Si c'est pour aviser la porte sans entrée, laisser le passage libre. Gronda Regina en entrant sans jeter un regard à la femme qui ouvrit la bouche de nouveau en papillonnant les yeux d'étonnement.

Regina vit Francis assis sur une des chaises, se frottant le genou en grimaçant, elle se précipita vers lui.

\- Francis mais que vous est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis tombé et mon genou à frapper le sol, je n'ai pas réussi à repartir seul.

La jeune femme le regarda un bref instant puis sans un mot l'aida à se relever. Gold la remercia intérieurement de ne pas lui poser de question sur sa présence dans les toilettes des femmes et s'appuya sur elle. Non sans mal ils réussirent à sortir des toilettes. Le professeur ayant le bras droit autour des épaules de Regina et sa main gauche qui serrait fermement sa canne. La brune le soutenait par la taille, tentant d'ignorer le parfum boisé qui se dégageait de cet homme qui la troublait comme jamais un homme ne l'avait troublé depuis son cher Daniel.

Arrivés à la voiture Regina installa son nouvel ami sur le siège passager puis pris place au volant et démarra en trombe sous le regard étonné de son compagnon de route.

\- Je suis désolée, je dois aller chercher Henry, il sort dans 5 minutes de l'école, si cela ne vous dérange pas, je le prends, le dépose à la maison et vous amène à l'hôpital.

\- Non inutile, j'ai dans mon veston une pommade analgésiante que mon médecin m'a prescrit, il suffit juste de me bander la jambe avec.

Regina lui sourit et hocha la tête. Ils récupérèrent Henry et filèrent à l'appartement d'Emma.

Dans la voiture le jeune garçon trépignait, il avait pris Gold en affection et était heureux de le revoir.

\- Tu vas rester manger avec nous pour le déjeuner dis ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je vais attendre que ta maman me fasse mon bandage et lorsque ça ira mieux je repartirais.

\- Oh mais non ! Mange avec nous Mam rentre tôt aujourd'hui de la fac, je suis sûr qu'elle sera super contente de te voir !

Le professeur se crispa à cette affirmation du jeune garçon, il n'était pas sûr que sa bombe blonde soit si contente que cela malgré leur étreinte éventée de ce midi. Il l'avait senti encore en colère contre lui et il savait qu'il allait devoir ramer pour retrouver grâce à ses yeux. Mais la jeune femme en valait le coup.

\- Je serais ravie de vous avoir à déjeuner, j'en ai fait largement assez pour tout le monde, Emma a toujours une faim de loup quand elle rentre, je soupçonne qu'elle ne mange pas correctement à la fac.

\- Il faut avouer que ce n'est pas vraiment excellent. Je serais ravie de déjeuner avec vous, je n'ai pas de cours cette après-midi et j'avoue avoir délaissé mon déjeuner.

\- Alors c'est dit, nous mangeons, je ramène Henry à l'école et vous soigne.

\- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part de s'occuper d'un vielle homme comme moi. Dit-il en posant une main sur le genou de Regina la faisant furieusement rougir.

\- Mais vous n'êtes aucunement vieux voyons, vous avez certainement bien plus intérêt que les jeunes de mon âge.

Gold la regarda incrédule et se souvint de ce qu'Emma lui avait dit le matin même, y'aurait-il eu un quiproquo entre Regina et lui ? Il appréciait énormément la belle brune, elle était fort séduisante, cultivée, avait la classe, tout ce qu'il aimait chez une femme mais elle n'était pas Emma. Peut-être que s'il n'avait jamais fait la connaissance de sa blonde incendiaire, il aurait craqué pour cette si séduisante demoiselle mais voilà, il avait fait connaissance de la plus agaçante, irritante et fabuleuse représentante de la gente féminine et il ne pouvait pas lui résister malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il y mettait. Il se promis de tout faire pour ne pas la faire souffrir et de ne rien faire qui pourrait l'encourager à poursuivre dans cette voie de la séduction.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Emma Regina installa Gold directement à table, Henry dressa le couvert après avoir amené une citronnade à son nouvel ami. Il remercia le jeune homme et regarda Regina et le garçon s'afférer à leur tâche respective. Ce spectacle lui arracha un tendre sourire, nostalgique. Il fut surpris que cela ne lui fasse plus mal. Depuis combien de temps son cœur ne se brisait plus lorsqu'il voyait un enfant et sa mère dans des moments complices ? Il sourit à la réponse, depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'un magnifique cygne au tempérament de feu et qu'il avait finalement décidé de laisser Belle et Bae partir en paix. Il savait que sa femme n'aurait pas voulu qu'il termine seul et malheureux. Il se surprit même à sourire en se disant que Belle aurait adoré Emma et sa famille. Même si parfois, le parfum de Belle lui revenait en mémoire, même si parfois elle lui manquait encore cruellement, sa douleur était moins forte, moins dévastatrice, car il avait un but. Prouver à Emma Swan qu'il méritait un peu d'effort.

Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement dans les rires et les conversations passionnées, lorsque 13h15 arriva Regina s'excusa auprès de son invité et ramena Henry à l'école laissant Gold seul dans l'appartement. La brune l'avait préalablement aidé à s'assoir sur le canapé et lui avait amené une tasse fumante de thé. Il regarda autour de lui scrutant la pièce, elle n'avait pas vraiment changé si ce n'est que des cadre photos avaient envahies les murs et meubles. Il sourit en avisant une photo d'Emma et Regina enfant, elles étaient déjà très jolies même si Emma avait un pansement sur le front et un bleu sur la joue.

\- Mon intrépide Swan, tu ne sembles pas avoir changé. Dit-il à voix haute, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était 13h45heures lorsque Régina rentra, elle s'était arrêtée à la pharmacie pour acheter le nécessaire de soin pour son ami. Elle rentra et déposa le sachet sur la table basse.

\- Désolée pour l'attente je me s… Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre avisant Gold qui s'était assoupie.

Elle sourit attendrie et décida de le laisser un petit moment se reposer, il avait souffert de son genou et cela l'avait fatigué. Elle décida donc de faire la vaisselle et un brin de ménage dans la cuisine. Elle sourit satisfaite lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Elle s'appuya contre l'ilot centrale et bu son café, les yeux dans le vague. Ses pensées voguèrent vers un certain homme de 50 ans. Il était si charmant, il n'avait en rien avoir avec ce qu'elle avait entendu de lui. Elle se pinça les lèvres, il l'attirait vraiment, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible depuis la mort du seul homme qu'elle avait aimé. Elle soupira finissant son café.

\- Vous auriez dû me réveiller Regina. Fit la voix rauque de sommeil de Gold.

Regina sursauta violement manquant de faire tomber sa tasse. Elle se retourna vivement posant le contenant sur le bar.

\- Je suis désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur !

\- Vous ne m'avez pas fait peur, vous m'avez surprise. Se reprit Regina en souriant, s'approchant de lui.

\- Bien baissez votre pantalon. Demanda la brune subitement en prenant la crème de Gold qui était posé sur la table.

\- Quoi ? Mais…voyons…je …

\- Ne faites pas l'enfant voyons.

\- Mais Regina nous…

\- Comment voulez-vous que je soigne votre genou, si vous ne baissez pas votre pantalon.

Francis ouvrit puis referma la bouche, rougissant de sa méprise. Quant à Regina elle sourit ayant compris la confusion qui avait traversé l'esprit du professeur. Gold s'exécuta, il défit sa boucle de ceinture, son bouton de jean et l'abaissa, laissant voit un boxer noir élégant aux liserés doré. La brune rougie fortement, c'était elle qui était gênée à présent et son esprit voyageait vers de charnelle contrée. Elle secoua la tête et étala une large couche de crème au creux de sa main puis sans sommation la posa sur le genou de l'homme qui poussa un petit cri de surprise.

\- C'est froid !

\- Oups désolée ! S'excusa Regina en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Elle commença à s'appliquer à masser son genou douloureux faisant un va et vient de haut en bas puis de droite à gauche. Gold poussa un soupire de contentement. En fermant les yeux. C'est à ce moment qu'Emma choisis de rentré, elle entendit Gold gémir, fronçant les sourcils elle s'avança et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'elle vit Gold le pantalon baisser les yeux fermés et Regina à genoux, s'affairant sur lui. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas la scène dans son entièreté. Et celle-ci porta à confusion.

\- Hum mon Dieu Regina ça fait du bien… Entendit-elle Gold souffler.

Emma poussa un râle, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes lui venant et partie en courant au dehors. Gold ouvrit les yeux et vit sa tornade blonde quitter l'appartement précipitamment. Il avisa Regina puis son pantalon. Il regarda le miroir et vit la scène comme Emma avait dû l'interpréter. Il pesta remonta son pantalon, s'excusa auprès de Regina et parti en boitant auprès d'Emma.

\- Merde, grogna Gold en sautillant vers Emma

Regina regarda Gold partir tant bien que mal afin de ne pas trop sollicité sa jambe, elle haussa les sourcils, elle se demanda ce qui se passait et pourquoi Francis partait si subitement en courant avec sa jambe douloureuse.

\- Emma revient ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

A cet instant la brune se posait de plus en plus de questions elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur entrer et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était parti précipitamment.

* * *

 **Voilà... le chapitre 6 est déjà entrain d'être écris... Et c'est du lourd ! Des larmes ! Oula**


	6. Chapter 6

_C'est le chapitre des explications... la rencontre entre deux âmes meurtrie !_ **Madoka,** _ma co-auteur et moi avant eut un plaisir douloureux à écrire leurs histoires, leurs passé, ce qui font ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui... Être le seul survivant d'un drame, perdre toute sa famille détruit un homme... l'abandon et une enfance difficile forge la_ _méfiance... Ils sont amoureux..._

 _Nous savons que le GoldenSwan fait bizarre à lire, mais_ **Madoka** _et moi nous nous sommes prit d'affection pour ce couple sortant de l'ordinaire... Et c'est du AU quand même, alors si vous aimez, ou non... faite le savoir... Nous aimons écrire pour vous, mais nous adorons aussi vous lire !_

* * *

6

Quand Francis Gold fut dehors, il remarqua qu'Emma avait des difficultés à ouvrir la portière de sa vieille coccinelle jaune. Il ne porta même pas attention au fait qu'il tenait son pantalon sans l'avoir boutonné. Alors qu'il s'approchait en titubant, car dans l'urgence de la retrouver, il n'avait pas pris à sa canne. Le massage de Regina lui avait fait du bien, mais la douleur semblait vouloir revenir plus insidieuse que jamais. Il s'accota donc à la voiture d'Emma, essoufflé, alors qu'elle levait vers lui des yeux verts voilés par la colère.

\- Emma…

\- Quoi ? Hurla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Gold ouvrit la bouche, surprit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de le laisser parler, du moins pas quand elle était en colère. Du coup il ne savait plus quoi dire, pris au dépourvu. Emma passa à côté de lui, le bouscula légèrement de l'épaule, sa jambe frappa sans le vouloir son genou. Gold gémit de douleur. La blonde se figea, sachant parfaitement qu'elle venait de lui faire mal, mais même si elle s'était promit d'être calme, elle s'en voulu de l'avoir blessé.

\- Tu devais vraiment faire ça ici ? Tu ne pouvais pas l'amener dans ta voiture et qu'elle te suce là, dit-elle la voix bizarrement haute et aigue, cherchant à le blesser avec des mots cette fois.

Heureusement il n'y avait personne, Gold lui prit le bras et tant bien que mal il chancela avec elle jusqu'à l'arrière de l'immeuble d'Emma. Elle se défit de son emprise, le regard toujours en furie. Le rouge de ses joues la rendait encore plus attirante qu'à la normal, mais Francis savait qu'il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il devait au moins régler ce malentendu. Il déposa son dos contre le mur, soulevant quelque peu sa jambe blessée du sol, pour soulager son genou, Emma était bien droite devant lui, les deux mains sur ses hanches, en entente d'une explication.

\- Tu as très mal compris ce que tu as vue, commença-t-il doucement.

\- Ce que j'ai vue ? C'est ma sœur, celle dont je t'avais demandée de ne pas faire de mal, à genoux entre tes jambes alors que tu gémissais ta vie.

\- Elle me faisais un massage thérapeutique pour mon genou, c'est… Quand nous sommes tombés dans les toilettes, mon genou… à percuter le sol. Il m'était impossible de me lever seul… Tu avais un cours… et tu as surement du le remarqué, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ami.

Emma baissa son regard vers son genou avant de remonté sur sa main qui tenait son pantalon fermer. Elle secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il disait, mais ce qu'elle avait vue. Il avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte quand Regina était devant lui, un massage aussi bien soit-il, ne faisait pas cette sensation.

\- Non… non tu avais l'air d'être sur le bord de jouir… non tu me mens….

Gold poussa un soupir, ne sachant pas ce qui pourrait lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se passait rien entre Regina et lui. Il remonta sa fermeture éclair, question de garder son pantalon en place et prit une main d'Emma, avant de la glisser sur son membre, contre son boxer. Il n'était pas en érection, Emma poussa un hoquet de surprise sur l'audace de son professeur, elle plongea son regard dans les grands yeux bruns de Gold.

\- Il ne se passait rien, tu peux le sentir…

\- Elle est attirée par toi, bordel…

Gold plissa les yeux, sa main toujours sur celle d'Emma, dans son pantalon, quand il la lâcha, il remonta sa main pour lui caresser la joue. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Emma laissa sa main dans le pantalon de Gold, et avec son pouce se mit à le caresser, sentant son membre se gonflé sous son toucher.

\- Malheureusement, ce n'est pas elle qui m'attire Emma, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Emma se rapprocha de lui, collant son front contre le sien, le poussa un peu plus contre le mur, elle prit pleinement son pénis au travers de son boxer et se mit à le caresser en gémissant. Gold serra les dents poussa un soupir de bien être, sentant son sexe se gonfler totalement entre la main d'Emma, mais il l'arrêta en posant la sienne sur celle aventureuse de son étudiante.

\- Arrête…

\- Pourquoi ? Ton corps ne dit pas la même chose.

\- On doit parler… Emma, s'il-te-plait, gémit-il alors qu'elle bougeait toujours ses doigts, libre de la pression de sa main.

\- Parler de quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle.

\- De cette été… Des trois mois.

Il ne fallut pas plus à Emma Swan pour revenir sur terre, elle retira vivement sa main du pantalon de Gold, recula, de nouveau en colère. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il parle de ça là, en ce moment. Francis remarqua bien évidement son regard froid, mais il voulait plus que tout enlevé ce malentendue entre eux. Il tendit une main vers une Emma prête à prendre la fuite.

\- Emma s'il-te-plait, allons-nous asseoir sur le banc dans le jardin, on sera plus à l'aise, je serais plus à mon aise.

Emma le regardait toujours en colère, elle avait souffert durant les trois mois d'été.

\- Je me suis sentit comme une moins que rien… Pourquoi je te soulagerais en te faisant assoir. Tu m'as traité comme une prostituée qu'on appelle plus car on a trouvé meilleur. Le pire c'est que je n'ai même pas été payer…

Gold était choqué, mais il restait silencieux supportant sa douleur physique pour recevoir de plein fouet sa douleur émotionnelle. Il la laissa déverser toute sa rage, se promettant de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui expliquer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il voyait ses beaux yeux verts se voiler de larmes, il prit une grande inspiration en même temps qu'Emma.

\- Il n'a rien à dire sur trois mois de silence, d'incertitude, d'abandon… Tu m'avais promis… Je croyais… je croyais qu'il aurait pu avoir quelque chose entre nous, je me suis endormie chaque soir le premier mois en te trouvant toutes sortes de bonnes excuses pour ton silence. Ensuite j'ai même cru que tu aurais pu être mort… tu imagines, ce que le silence peut faire, Francis ? Gronda Emma en sanglotant, tentant d'endigué le flot de larmes qui menaçait de passer la barrière de ses yeux. « Pour finalement me faire à l'idée que… que tu t'étais tout simplement amusé avec moi… » poursuivit-elle à bout de souffle.

Francis Gold ferma les yeux devant l'envolée d'Emma, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle avait pu souffrir autant. C'était la dernière chose qui voulait, il ne cherchait qu'à se libérer pour être totalement à elle. Quand il fit un geste vers Emma, cette dernière l'arrêta de sa main.

\- Non, ne fais pas le joli cœur, je n'ai pas terminé. J'ai vraiment couché avec un gars, la pire soirée de toute ma vie. Comment… comment je pourrais être avec autre homme après toi et ce que tu m'as procuré cette nuit-là… Tu ne m'as pas juste fait l'amour dans ta voiture… Tu as fait l'amour à mon âme, tu m'as marqué au fer rouge et tu m'as jeté comme une vieille chaussette trouée. Tu pousses même l'insulte à laisser ma sœur tomber amoureuse de toi, tu flirtes avec cette rousse sans classe et tu me regarde à peine. Tu… tu…

\- Je n'ai aucune excuse… coupa-t-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle.

\- Non aucune…

Emma laissa les larmes couler sur sa joue, les essuya avec rage du dos de sa main. Gold tendit la sienne et de son doigt essuya les yeux d'Emma. Son touché l'électrisa et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Emma ne pouvait nier que juste le fait d'en parler lui faisait un bien monstre, mais maintenant elle avait besoin de réponse, elle prit la main de Gold qui lui essuyait toujours les yeux et la retira de son visage.

\- Pourquoi ? Dis-moi juste pourquoi Francis, pourquoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, je t'ai déçu et tu ne savais pas comme me l'annoncer ? Pourquoi tu t'es coupé les cheveux, ça te rend tellement plus beau et sexy. Pourquoi aujourd'hui dans les toilettes tu m'as embrassé ? Pourquoi tu m'as laissée te toucher tantôt ? Tu aimes me torturer ?

\- J'ai été en désintox … murmura Gold pour couper court au débit incessant d'Emma, son cœur ne pouvant plus supporter le regard douleur de la jeune femme.

\- Pardon ? répliqua-t-elle sous le choc.

Gold releva la tête, plongea son regard remplit de larmes dans les yeux verts noyés de peine de la blonde. Il tendit une main pour qu'elle l'aide à s'asseoir sur le petit banc de la cour de l'immeuble. C'est avec une main tremblante qu'elle aida son professeur à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'asseyent. Il garda la main d'Emma entre la sienne, jouant avec ses doigts, lui donna le courage de finalement dire ce qu'il n'avait dit qu'à son psychologue.

\- Ma femme et mon fils sont morts par ma faute… commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

S'il devait lui dire pourquoi il n'avait pas donné signe de vie en trois mois, il devait commencer par ce qui l'avait détruit au point de devenir alcoolique. Emma se mordit les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Elle vit son visage se transformer, devenir blême de douleur, plongé dans des souvenirs qui ne la concernait pas.

\- Nous, nous étions disputés ce soir-là… le soir de leur mort. Belle n'avait jamais été de nature jalouse, de toute façon je ne suis pas ce genre d'homme-là, enfin je ne l'étais pas. Je n'ai jamais dragué une femme de ma vie avant la mort de Belle. Mais tu vois, Zelena, la rousse sans classe, venait d'arrivée à l'université et elle s'était mise en tête de me séduire. Je n'ai jamais été un homme très à l'aise avec les émotions, alors je ne savais trop comment réagir. J'ai été froid, gentil et selon Belle charmeur avec Zelena. Donc nous nous rendions chez le père de Belle, pour le diner du dimanche. Nous étions en pleine dispute alors que Bae, lui, jouait à son jeu vidéo… J'ai… j'ai quitté la route une seconde pour regarder Belle, lui disant qu'elle était ridicule d'être jalouse…

Gold s'essuya les yeux, tandis qu'Emma entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, lui donnant enfin le courage de chasser pour de bon les démons qui le hantaient depuis dix longues années.

\- J'ai… j'ai foncé directement dans le fossé… Belle s'était détachée pour pouvoir mieux m'accuser d'être infidèle, tandis que Bae… Baelfire avait toujours tendance à se détacher car la ceinture de sécurité lui faisait mal. Belle… Belle a passé au travers du pare-brise, Bae lui est mort sur le coup, la nuque briser. Moi… ummm…

Gold déposa sa tête sur les genoux d'Emma éclatant en sanglot incontrôlable. Elle pleurait aussi fort que lui, déposa son front contre la tête de Francis, lui caressant la nuque, lui chuchota des mots doux essayant de le calmer. Quand après quelques minutes, Gold releva la tête, il avait les yeux rouges, les lèvres tremblantes, Emma ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, elle lui caressa le visage lui donnant la force de continuer.

\- Moi… j'avais la jambe gauche coincé, écrasé contre le volant qui s'appuyait contre moi. Belle… elle… n'était pas morte. Elle disait mon nom, encore et encore, un Francis éternel qu'elle répétait comme une chanson. Je me suis extirpé de la carcasse, me déchirant le genou, l'endommageant pour toujours. Je suis sorti de la voiture, par le trou béant que Belle avait fait dans le pare-brise, ignorant le verre qui s'insérait dans ma peau, la coupant ma chair jusqu'à mon âme. Quand… quand elle m'a vue, elle m'a fait son plus beau sourire… et… elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, que Bae n'allait pas être enfant unique comme nous étions Belle et moi… Elle a fermé les yeux en me disant qu'elle m'aimait… et… et elle est morte. J'ai… j'ai été voir Bae. Son cou était tordu, mort. Je l'ai pris avec moi pour retourner avec Belle… Je les aie serré contre moi, leur promettant que tout allait aller pour le mieux.

Gold se rappelait encore des ambulanciers qui avaient voulu le séparer des corps de Belle et Baelfire[KD1] , malgré son genou écrasé, il s'était battu de toutes ses forces, ils avaient été obligés de le mettre sous sédation. Il passa toute les années de misère qu'il avait vécu depuis ce soir-là, et il survola sa période de nouvel alcoolique découvrant la facilité sexuelle.

\- Ton arrivée, et la facilité que tu as eu de te faire une place en moi, m'a fait découvrir que je commençais à faire mon deuil, que j'étais surement rendu à l'instant où j'étais prêt à laisser une chance à la vie. Tu es si jeune, je suis si vieux que… que je ne croyais juste pas ça possible. Et… et tu m'as laissé te faire l'amour… Tu t'es ouverte à moi, tu n'es pas un souvenir de ma femme, car tu es tout son contraire. J'ai… j'ai tellement aimé être avec toi, t'embrasser, te toucher… être en toi. Que quand le séminaire fut terminé, te voir partir a été la chose la plus horrible après la mort de ma famille.

\- Pourquoi alors, tu n'as pas gardé contact, chuchota Emma, la voix tremblante.

\- Car les deux premiers mois, j'ai été en désintoxication, je devais me retirer du cercle vicieux de l'alcool. J'ai bien pensé te l'écrire… ensuite, je me suis dit que je devais faire cette démarche, seul. Quand je suis sorti de la désintox, il restait un mois avant ton retour, alors j'ai mis toute les chances de mon côté. Et je suis retourné en thérapie. J'ai coupé mes cheveux car Belle les adorait longs, j'ai jeté tous les vêtements leur appartenant, je n'ai gardé que le PlayStation de Bae, en me disant que j'en ferai cadeau à ton fils, Henry, au cas où il en n'aurait pas…

\- - Oh Francis, gémit Emma.

\- - Je pensais bien faire, je voulais… pouvoir être totalement à toi.

Emma s'essuya les yeux avec la main de Gold qu'elle tenait toujours entre la sienne. Ce dernier lui fit un sourire tremblant en la regardant dans les yeux, il prit une grande respiration avant de murmurer.

\- Je crois que je tombe follement amoureux de toi… et ça me terrifie. Je ne …. Je ne serais pas capable de supporter un autre drame… Je… je préfère être seul, solitaire que d'avoir à te perdre un jour, par la mort ou parce que tu voudras trouver un homme de ton âge. Mais… je suis incapable de rester loin de toi. Pour… pour ta sœur…

Emma laissa un petit rire entre ses lèvres, porta la main de Gold à sa bouche et l'embrassa. Elle renifla avant de le regarder avec un léger sourire.

\- Si on doit parler de Regina, boutonne ton pantalon, car… je ne pourrais pas t'assurer que mes mains resteront dans mes poches.

\- Mais…elles ne sont pas dans tes poches tes mains…

\- Francis, boutonne ton pantalon, c'est trop tentant.

Il lui fit un sourire avant de se lever avec difficulté, la main d'Emma sur sa cuisse l'aidant à garder son équilibre. Gold pencha son regard vers elle, il avait les yeux rouges, les joues inondées de larmes, mais c'est avec un sourire coquin qu'il boutonna son pantalon sans toutefois reboucler sa ceinture. Lorsque chose fut faite elle le saisit par le poignet pour le faire s'assoir. Ils prirent quelques secondes pour se perdre dans les yeux l'un de l'autre, avant que Francis ne prenne une grande inspiration.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé si Regina développe des sentiments pour moi, ce n'était pas mon intension… Elle… Elle est ce qui ressemble le plus à l'amie que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu. Ça serait te mentir de dire que je ne suis pas flatté de ça…

Emma ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour les caresser, l'empêchant de parler.

\- … Quel homme ne serait pas flatter qu'une belle femme s'intéresse à lui… Mais je… je ne suis pas attirer par elle, sa petite sœur est déjà venue me voler mon cœur…

Il y eu un moment de battement dans lequel il se regardèrent à nouveau avec intensité puis Emma souffla ouvrant la bouche pour parler puis la referma avant de dire :

\- Tant qu'on est aux confidences…

Emma pris les mains de son amour entre les siennes se tourna vers lui, elle lui sourit, sourire qu'il lui rendit. Puis soupira :

\- Je suis une orpheline ! Commença-t-elle de but en blanc.

\- Mais ? Contra Gold interloquer.

\- Laisse-moi finir Francis, je te le demande comme tu me l'as demandé.

Gold leva les mains en l'air et acquiesça.

\- Donc je suis orpheline, j'ai été abandonné sur le bord d'une autoroute, emmitouflée dans une couverture brodée de mon prénom, c'est la seule chose que je sais de moi. Mon nom je le dois à l'orphelinat, une maison de bonne sœur, la mère supérieure, m'a toujours dit que j'étais un canard devenue cygne, d'où le nom de Swan. Emma se stoppa un léger sourire sur les lèvres, se remémorant cet instant où elle avait eu une identité complète.

Gold lui laissa le temps de se recueillir de ce souvenir puis Emma repris.

\- Je suis allée de foyer en foyer, jusqu'à mes sept ans, où le père de la dernière famille d'accueil avait les mains qui s'égaraient, je lui aie cassé le nez et castré avec mon pied.

Gold ricana mais reprit vite son sérieux devant la situation pensant à ce pédophile et à ce qu'il aurait pu faire à son trésor.

\- Suite à cela, j'ai été remise dans le système, l'homme a eu une comédie de procès, il n'a même pas été condamné. Après cet incident comme ont dit les services sociaux plus personne n'a voulu de moi, j'ai attendu plus de deux ans avant qu'une famille vienne me voir.

\- Les Mills. Avança Gold

\- Les Mills. Confirma Emma avant de reprendre son récit.

\- Henry Mills était un homme d'une grande bonté, je l'adorais, je l'appelais papa.

\- Mais madame Mills ?

\- N'était définitivement pas la mère du siècle ! Autoritaire et sectaire, elle voulait que tout soit fait comme elle le désirait. Je me suis rebellée mais Régina, étant la fille unique à subit, et comme son père, notre père m'aimait comme sa propre fille, elle n'a pu rien faire contre moi, j'ai donc grandit chez les Mills avec une grande sœur surprotectrice que j'ai admiré plus que n'importe qui !

\- Régina est fantastique ! Confirma Gold dans un sourire attendrit.

\- Hey ! S'offusqua faussement Emma comprenant où il voulait en venir.

Elle poursuivit non sans lui avoir donné un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le punir.

\- Lorsque j'ai eu 17 ans j'ai rencontré un garçon, un bad boy comme on dit, je suis tout de suite tombée amoureuse de lui, follement.

Elle sourit alors que Francis grimaçait à l'idée qu'elle puisse tombée sous le charme d'un autre que lui.

\- Il a été mon premier ! Je lui ai donné ce que j'avais de plus précieux car je l'aimais. Deux mois plus tard j'apprenais que j''étais enceinte, j'ai longuement hésité à lui dire, ma sœur à qui j'en ai parlé en premier, me disait qu'en tant que père il devait savoir et que je devais le dire à mes parents. J'ai suivis son conseil et ça été une catastrophe mais comment aurait-elle pu savoir ? Emma essuya une larme vagabonde qui coulait le long de sa joue.

Gold la prit par les épaules et la serra contre lui, lui laissant tout le temps de poursuivre son récit. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle poursuive.

\- Comme tu te doutes ça ne s'est pas passé comme un conte de fée, Cora a voulu que j'avorte tandis que mon père voulait que je le garde et était prêt à l'élevé, Cora est rentrée dans une colère noire, a menacé de divorcer, s'il ne revenait pas sur sa décision, s'il m'encourageait à poursuivre dans cette folie, pour ne pas mettre mon père en porte à faux, je suis partie et c'est là que pour la première fois de sa vie Regina s'est rebellée. Elle a quitté la maison et ma suivit.

\- Et le père ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais revu du moment où je lui ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Au final, Regina et moi avons pris un appartement. Elle avait un boulot en plus de ses études de droit et subvenait à nos besoins les premiers mois, jusqu'à ce que j'arrête les miennes pour subvenir aux nôtres et faire en sorte qu'elle puisse obtenir son diplôme. Les jours ont été difficiles mais on y est arrivées, en se serrant les coudes. Lorsque mon fils est né, nous l'avons élevé ensemble, je l'ai nommé Henry en hommage à mon père. Nous avons fait au mieux pour en faire un bon garçon à l'image de son grand père qu'il n'a jamais vu malheureusement. Conclue Emma en souriant tristement.

\- Henry n'a jamais demandé auprès de son père ?

\- Si je ne lui ai pas mentis je lui ai dit que j'avais aimé son père mais que nos chemins s'étaient séparés et que je ne savais pas où il se trouvait mais que plus tard s'il le voulait, il pourrait le rechercher.

\- Et tes parents ? Tu n'as jamais voulu savoir qui ils étaient ? S'enquit Gold en lui caressant la joue, essuyant une larme traitresse qui lui avait échappé.

\- Si j'étais enceinte, j'avais 18 ans et avait besoin de savoir d'où je venais pour mon fils, j'ai fait mes recherches, et il s'avère que ma mère était une junkie accro à l'héroïne et mon père était son mac, j'ai appris plus tard que tous deux sont morts, Blanche et David Nolan, au final ils ont bien fait de m'abandonner.

Un long silence se fit sans que personne n'ose parler puis Gold caressa tendrement les cheveux d'Emma et attira son visage dans son cou.

\- Nous sommes deux animaux blessés par la vie. J'ai envie de guérir tes blessures, j'aime ton fils et ta sœur, j'ai envie de faire partie de votre vie, Emma, laisse-moi entrer.

\- Tu y es déjà idiot. Fit la jeune femme en posant ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

* * *

 **La vie peut-elle être aussi facile ? Oui oui parfois, mais quand on attire le drame à soit, bah... il ne part pas facilement :p**


End file.
